jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid3232/3 Królestwa
Hej! ' '''To moje pierwsze opko i jestem tu nowa. Mam nadzieję, że wam sie spodoba. Prosze o szczere komentarze. Opisy 3 Królestw i bohaterów będą w Prologu. Narazie podam podstawowe informacje. ' 'Moje opko jest inspirowane Filmami: "Czarownica" i "Jak Wytresować Smoka 2" oraz serialem "Gra o Tron" ' '''*Są nowe postacie. *Czkawka wraz z Astrid maja 20 lat. Inni różnie od 16-19. ' '*Bedzie Hiccstrid. ' '''W sprawie nextów to nie wiem. Postaram sie żeby były często, ale nic nie obiecuję. ' '''Przepraszam za wszyskie błędy, polski nie jest moją mocną stroną... Prolog: Dawno, dawno temu na odleglej planecie żyły sobie 3 Królestwa. 3 wyjatkowe Królestwa. Jak każde miało swoich władców i poddanych. Niestety wszystkie są ze sobą sklócone. Jednak niedługo ma sie to zmienić... Wandale, jedno z 3 Królestw. Charakteryzuje je bojowość do walki i wierność królowi. Stoik Ważki, wódz Wandali, godny zaufania. Jego partnerką jest Valka. Mają duża rodzine. 2 córki i 5 synów. Ludzie na tamtych ziemiach zajmują się magią. Inne królestwa uwarzają ich za czarowników. Każde dziecko króla otrzymało dar, przy urodzeniu. *Czkawka: Najstarszy z całego rodzeństwa. Ma 20 lat. Niezwykle przystojny chłopak, ma moc kontrolowaia umyslu. Wysoki, brunet z przebłyskiem rudego. Dodatkiem do tego są wielkie hipnotyzujące zielone oczy. Skradł serca dziewczyn nie tylko w swoim królestwie, ale i w dwóch pozostałych. *Eret: 19-letni szatyn z niebieskimi oczami. Niższy od starszego brata lecz z pewnościa bardziej umięśniony. Bystry chłopak, interesujący sie walką. Ma dar siły. Jest najsilniejszym chłopakiem na całej planecie. *Sączysmark: 19-letni szatyn z brązowymi oczami. Duży mięśniak z wielkim ego. Zarywa do każdej dziewczyny. Niezbyt bystry i wygadany. Ma moc kontrolowania snów, swoich jak i innych. *Mieczyk: 18-letni blondyn. Charakteryzują go blond włosy zaplecione w długie dredy, do tego kompletny brak mózgu. Lubi wszystko niszczycz i demolować. Najbardziej uwielbia kłótnie ze swoja bliźniaczką. Dostali takie same moce, mogą stać sie niewidzialni. *Tristan: 18-letni wysoki, umieśniony brunet. Ma moc przepowiadania przyszłości. Nie musi ona być taka jaka on powie. W każdej chwili można ją zmienić. Jest powarznym i trzeźwąco myślącym meżczyzną. *Szpadka: 18-letnia bliźniaczka Mieczyka. Tak jak brat ma blond włosy, spięte w 2 długie warkocze. Z pewnościa mądrzejsza od brata, ale tak jak on uwielbia pakować się w kłopoty. Ma moc taką jak jej bliźniak. *Sansa: 16-letnia, ruda piekność. Mimo jej wyglądu, jest bardzo mądrą i oponowaną dziewczyną, ale jest bardzo wrażliwa. Nienawidzi patrzeć na ludzkie cierpienie. Ma moc rażenia prądem. Arendel, 2 Króleswo, położone najbardziej na północ. Dlatego jest tam zimno. Elsa, Królowa tej zimnej krainy włada lodem. Może kontrolować wszystko co dotyczy zimna. W dzieciństwie razem z Anna stworzyły bałwana o imieniu Olaf. Do dziś jest ich najlepszym przyjacielem. Jej partnerem jest Jack Frost. Chłopak o tak samo białych włosach jak jego partnerka. Ma moc latania i zamarzania wszystkiego dookoła. Elsa ma młodszą o 3 lata siostrę Anne. Ma ona rudawe włosy wiecznie spięte w dwa warkocze. Wesoła i przyjacielska dziewczyna ma 17 lat. Jak Elsa, ma ona swojego partnera. Kristof, dostawca lodu, majacy własna firmę. Knieja. To ostatnie króleswo z 3. Jest to bardzo tajemniczy świat. Ludzie żyja tam w zgodzie ze stworzeniami magicznymi. Wróżki, czarownice, gnomy, trole, gryfy, smoki i inne ciekawe istoty. Królem jest Martin Hofferson. Uczciwy i sprawiedliwy władca. Jego partnerką jest Aria. Tak jak Wandale mają liczną rodzine. 5 córek i 2 synów *Astrid: Piękna jak bogini Afrodyta dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich jak morze oczach. Pomimo uroczego wyglądu w głebi duszy jest nieustraszoną wojowniczka. Uwielbia wyzwania. Ma 20 lat, a wróżki z Knieji obdarzyły ją mocą kontrolowania fauny i flory. Wszystkie zwierzęta i istoty z tajemniczego lasu ją uwielbiają mają w niej najlepszą przyjacjółke. Dzieki kontrolowaniu żywiolów nieraz im pomagała. Ma też moce wróżki może uleczać i przemieniać np: wrone w człowieka. Moce pozwalajś jej oczywiście na wiele, wiele, wiecej... *Roszpunka: 18-letnia dziewczyna o magicznych, długich blond włosach. Gdy śpiewa, świecą sie i są w stanie uleczyć każdą rane. Ma ona swojego zwierzaka. Małego zadziornego kameleona, Pascala. Julian, jej partner, był kiedyś złodziejem, teraz jest najwiąkszym ciachem w królestwie, nie posiada on żadnych mocy i nie jest synem Martina. Jednak król, jest bardzo gościnny i miły. Pozwolił mu sie wprowadzić do zamku. *Merida: 17-letnia waleczna dziewczyna o bujnych rudych włosach. Uwielbia strzelanie z łuku. Jest typem dziewczyny, samotnie zwiedzającej świat. Często ucieka z zamku i udaje się do tajemniczego lasu. *Denetris: 17-letnia drobna, ale odważna dziewczyna. Broni tego co jej i nienawidzi przemocy. Ma piękne platynowe włosy, do tego fioletowe oczy. Ma ona pod swoją opieką 3 małe smoki. Drogon, Rhaegal i Viserion. Dba o nie i spędza z nimi każdą wolną chwile. *Hedera: 19-letnia szatynka z oliwkowymi oczami. Niezbyt przepada za walką, ale jest bystra. Lubi zajmować sie szyciem. Ojciec mówi, że w przyszłości będzie szyć kreacje dla samych Królów i Lordów. Ma moc przywoływania do siebie różnych przedmiotów jak i ich kontrolowanie. *Jofrey: 17-letni zarozumiały blondynek o niebieskich oczach. Do władzy go ciągnie jak spragnionego do wody. Zrobi wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć życie swoim wrogom. Nie ma żadnego daru. *Dagur: 18-letni szatyn. Zwą go szalonym, bo nie raz uciekał z domu na długie tygodnie, żeby żyć w dziczy. Gdy sie zdenerwuje dostaje strasznych odpalów. Nie ma on żadnej mocy. Wszystkie 3 Królestwa są obdarzone niezwykłymi mocami. Chcą sie połaczyć w jedno potężne państwo, by zwalczyć zło. Tereny państw są otoczone ogromnym murem. Pewnie spytacie dlaczego? A już wyjaśniam. Nie tylko Królestwa są jedynymi ziemiami gdzie przebywają ludzie, otóż za murem żyją dzicy. Ludzie nie przyzwyczajeni do cywilizacji. Są nieokrzesani i niebezpieczni. Wśród nich żyja istoty zimnokrwiste. Nie zgina dopóki ich nie spalisz. 3 Królestwa dotychczas sklócone i prowadzące wojny między sobą, będą jednoczyć sie w jedno poteżne państwo. Wystarczy, że syn z Wandali poślubi córke z Knieji. Ale czy najstarszy syn znajdzie ukochana? Tego dowiecie sie czytając tą historie dalej... Next Rozdzial 1 Królestwo Wandali Czkawka: -Panie!-Krzyczał jeden ze sługów mego ojca.-Panie!-Dobiegł zdyszany do mnie. -Coś się stało?-Chwile odetchnął i zaczął już spokojniej mówić. -Pana ojciec wzywa do wielkiej sali narad.-Odrazu ruszyłem w strone sali, nie zawracając sobie głowy innymi obowiązkami. Wbiegłem zdyszany. Ojciec z matką siedzieli na samym środku, a moje rodzeństwo po bokach. Jedno miejsce wolne kolo rodziców bylo wolne, ruszyłem w tamtą stronę. Jakoś dziwnie tu cicho. Gdy usiadłem, dopiero ojciec raczył się odezwać. -Synu.-Zaczoł z powagą.-Zbliża sie wyjątkowy dzień w historii naszego królestwa.-Słuchałem go z uwagą. Od 2 lat powtarzał mi to bez przerwy. Mam wybrać jedną dziewczyne i wziąść z nią ślub, tylko po to żeby zjednoczyć królestwa i stworzyć jedno potęrzne państwo, na dodatek moją żoną będzie jedna dziewczyna z Knieji. Matko! Czemu Knieja!? -Powtarzałem ci to codziennie, aż wreszcie nadszedł czas. Musisz poślubić jedną córke Martina Hoffersona -Wiem Tato. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie jakaś wiedźma.-Eret i Smark zaczeli sie cicho śmiać, zwróciłem się w ich strone i kiwnąłem głową na boki rozbawiony. -Sam sie przekonasz. Martin wraz ze swoja żoną, córkami i synami, przyjadą tu za niecały tydzień. Poznasz dokładnie każda z dziewcząt i wtedy podejmiesz decyzje. -A jeśli żadna mi sie nie spodoba? -Wtedy ja wybiorę jedną na siłe.-Spojrzał na mnie surowo. Wiem, że ojcu zależy na pokoju i powiększeniu państwa, ale on w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na to jak ja się czuje. Odkąd skończyłem 5 lat chodze na lekcje walki, jazdy konno i łucznictwa. Przez 15 lat ćwiczyłem i teraz nazywają mnie perfekcjonistą. Ojciec czasami móglby dać mi wolne lejce. Muszę robić to co on chce. Ciekawe jak zareagował by na to, gdybym kazał mu poślubic jedną księżniczke z Knieji. -Nic nie obiecuje, ale proszę cie jedynie o czas. Jeśli mam poślubić jedną z tych dziewczyn, to chcem ją lepiej poznać i podjać dobrą decyzje, niż potem przez reszte życia żałować, że nie wybrałem innej. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chcem być w życiu szcześliwy. Bo szczeliwy władca to dobry władca.-Powiedziałem z powagą. Wiem, że ojciec nie lubi sprzeciwu, ale moja przemowa nie była, aż taka zła. -Dobrze synu. Narazie będziesz zapoznawał sie z tymi dziewczynami, a decyzje podejmiesz później, lub jeśli będziesz pewien, to i nawet wcześniej. Wiec że ja, jak i matka chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej.-Polożył mi ręke na ramieniu.-Nie zawiedź nas synu. Dziewczyny z Knieji są bardzo ładne, mądre, bystre i inteligęntne, wsam raz dla ciebie. -Dziekuje, nie zawiode cię tato. Tymczasem w Knieji. Astrid: -Jak już mówiłem, każda z was pojedzie ze mną do Wandali zawrzeć pokój.-Mówił przejęcie ojciec.-Jedna z was weźmie ślub i mam nadzieje, że to bedziesz ty Astrid.-Spojrzał na mnie.-Jesteś jak bogini, syn Stoika sie tobie nie oprze, sam należy do najprzystojniejszych meżczyzn na tej planecie, ale jeśli wybierze kogoś innego, nie ma żadnych sprzeciwów. Chcemy pokój. Jesteśmy dobrym państwem i chcemy stworzyć jeszcze lepsze państwo. Nie zawiedźcie mnie moje kochane. Po tej jakże przepięknej przemowie ojca, postanowiłam iść do tajemniczego lasu. Jestem dość niezwykłą dziewczyną. Władam potężniejszą magią niż Czarownice. Jestem z tego dumna. Wykorzystuje ją w dobrym celu, nie lubię patrzeć na cierpienie innych. Wybiegłam z pałacu i popędziłam prosto do lasu. Uwielbiam ten wiatr we włosach. Lubie słodzić to co jest już słodkie. Latajacą kołomnie sikorkę zmieniłam w pegaza. Dalam mu obwąchać dloń, żeby nie musiał się bać. Wsiadłam na niego, a on z wdziękiem wystartował i po chwili znajdowałam się już w chmurach. Kocham to! Next Rozdział 2 Czkawka: Idę sobie spokojnie korytarzem. Dzisiaj jeszcze mam parę spraw do załatwienia, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym ślubie. Co prawda mam 20 lat, ale ja nie wiem czy jestem gotowy. Mój ojciec mówił mi o tym przez okrągłe 2 lata, ale nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby te dziewczyny ściągnąć tu wcześniej i żeby było mi łatwiej podjąć decyzje. No cóż życie... -Czkawka! No nareszcie, cie znalazłem. Nie zapomniałeś chyba, że dzisiaj mieliśmy jeździć konno, co nie?-Spytał Sączysmark. -Nie nie, właśnie szłem do stajni.-Przeczesałem dłonią włosy. Kompletnie zapomniałem o dzisiejszej jeździe. -No dobra choćmy.-Uśmiechnięty ruszył w strone stajni. Szliśmy około 15 minut, a to tylko dla tego, że nasz zamek jest ogromny. Gdy przyjedzie Król Martin ze swoją rodziną spokojnie sie pomieścimy. Weszliśmy przez wielkie drewniane drzwi i naszym oczom ukazały sie boksy dla koni. Mamy około 20 klaczy i 20 ogierów. Moim koniem jest Szczerbatek. Mam go od urodzenia, a imię zawdzięcza temu gdy był mały potknął sie i stracił jednego zęba. Jest bardzo wiernym koniem. Ma czarne ubarwienie i tak samo jak ja, ma zielone oczy, jest to jedna z cech która upodabnia go do mnie. Załozyłem mojemu przyjacielowi siodło i ruszyliśmy na polane. Astrid: Latając na pekazie zapomina sie o wszystkich smutkach i lękach. Czuje sie wolna, ale jednak w żeczywistości tak nie jest...Postanowiłam spróbować czegoś innego, czego jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałam. Kazałam koniowi wylądować na polanie. Posłusznie zaczął schodzić w dół. Z gracją wylądował i czekał na moją reakcje. Przemieniłam go spowrotem w sikorke i podziękowałam. Odleciał wesoło w stronę wielkich drzew. Stałam sama na polanie, wiatr smugał moje nagie ręce. Czułam wyraźnie zapach łąki, otaczającej mnie dookoła. Podniosłam obie ręce do góry i wykonałam delikatny ruch na dół. Zielona "mgła" zaczeła otaczać moje ciało i z nug kierować się na plecy. Przez chwile poczułam lekki, ale ostry bul na plecach, jednak szybko ustapił. Nim sie obejrzałam poczułam na plecach dość ciężki ciężar. Wyrosły mi przepiękne, siegające aż do ziemi, skrzydła. Były takiego samego koloru jak moje włosy. Rozprostowałam je. Były cudowne. Nie musiałam sie długo przyzwyczajać. Machnełam raz i szybko wzniosłam się w powietrze. Leciałam cały czas w góre. Zaczełam obęcać sie dookoła z niesamowitą szybkością. Jednym szybkim ruchem rozprostowałam skrzydła i zaczełam mocno wdychać świeże powietrze. Zachód słonca, dodawał tej chwili więcej magii. Czkawka: Jeździliśmy konno przez 3 godziny. Wróciłem padnięty do domu. Nie przez wysiłek fizyczny, ale przez to że strasznie chciało mi się spać. Ostatniej nocy nawet oka nie zmrużyłem, bo śniło mi się, że biorę ślub z jakąś wiedźmą. Była brzydsza od trola. Coś czuje, że Smark z bliźniakami maczali w tym palce. Bliźniaki są niewidzialne, mogą chodzić gdzie im sie podoba, a Smark ma władze nad snami. Napewno coś o tym wiedzą. No nic później im pokaże jak to jest zadzierać z osobą która włada myślami. Next Rozdzial 3 Czkawka: -Czkawka rusz sie! Zaraz przyjeżdżają.-Panikował Smark. On jest strasznie nakręcony. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, chce znaleść dziewczyne. Nie wiem, jak tak można. Na siłe nigdy bym nie wybrał. Ja ją musze pokochać. Poprawiłem włosy i przejrzałem sie szybko w lustrze. Pobiegliśmy ze Smarkiem na plac królewski. Czekał tam na nas już zdenerwowany ojciec. -No nareszcie jesteście, już wysiadają.-Ustawiliśmy sie w szeregu, żeby przywitać nowo przybyłych gości. Ze statku wyszedł potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Pewnie to Król Knieji, Martin Hofferson. Odrazu za nim wyszła piękna blond włosa kobieta ubrana w niebieską suknie. Zaraz po nich zaczeli wysiadać ich synowie, a na koncu córki. Przyglądałem sie im uważnie, lecz moją uwage przykuła jedna blondynka. Wysiadła ostatnia i zrobila największe wrażenie. Była może o dwie głowy ode mnie niższa. Ma piękne blond włosy spięte w koka z wystającymi pojedyńczymi pasmami. Była chuda, podkreślała to, jej sukienka. Jej piękne jak błękit oceanu oczy patrzyły na mnie...Zaraz na mnie!? -Witam. Jestem Martin Hofferson Król Knieji. To są moi synowie Jofrey i Dagur.-Wskazał na blondyna i szatyna.-A to sa moje córki. Denetris, Hedera, Merida, Roszpunka i Astrid.-Pokazywał pokolei na każda z dziewczyn, jednak mój wzrok został na blondynce. Postanowiłem zaglądnąć w jej myśli. Skupiłem sie i po chwili słyszałem głosy w swojej głowie. < Czemu on sie tak patrzy? >Jej mina została niewzruszona, jednak zauważyłem na niej uśmiech i lekki rumieniec.< Ojciec miał racje opowiadając mi o tym chłopaku. Jest strasznie seksowny. > Ciekawe jak zereaguje na to, że ja umiem czytać w myślach. Zaczynam ją lubić, ale ona mnie znienawidzi jak jej powiem, że to wszystko słysze. -Witam.-Zaczął mój ojciec.-Jestem Stoik Ważki. Jestem wodzem Wandali, a to moje córki. Szpadka i Sansa.-Pokazał pokolei na moje siostry.-A to moi synowie. Eret, Sączysmark, Tristan, Mieczyk i Czkawka.-Pokazał na nas pokolei. Dobiegla mnie myśl blondynki.< Czkawka? To imie w ogóle do niego nie pasuje > Nie powstrzymałem zachwytu. Uśmiechnąłem sie sam do siebie, tak żeby nikt zabardzo tego niezauważył. Skierowałem swoją myśl do niej.< Dzięki >. Odrazu spoważniała, a jej twarz zalał gorący rumieniec. Wyglądała jakby ducha zobaczyła. Uśmiechnąłem sie do niej. Jej twarz momentalnie pobladla, a jej nogi sie pod nia ugieły. Ruszyłem w jej strone nie przejmując sie tymi wszystkimi ludźmi patrzącymi na nas. Złapałem ja i mocno chwyciłem w talii. Z bliska jej twarz jest jeszcze piękniejsza. -Astrid słonko!-Podbiegła do nas zapewne jej matka.-Dziąkuje ci.-Z wdzięcznym uśmiechem popatrzyła na mnie, po czym ujeła twarz niebieskookiej i zaczeła gładzić po policzkach. Chwile potym blondynka sie ocknęła Astrid: Otworzyłam oczy i co zobaczyłam? Tego bruneta czytającego w myślach. Spojrzałam w jego zielone oczy i momentalnie zapomniałam o wszystkich problemach i ludziach nam sie przyglądających. Uśmiechnął sie wstydliwie i podniósł mnie. Stanęłam na własnych nogach i spaliłam sie ze wstydu. -Dziąki.-Wymamrotałam. -Nie ma za co.-Machnął ręką. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam sie, że dosłownie wszyscy na nas patrzą. -No dobrze...To może wejdziemy do zamku, a moi synowie pokarzą wam komnaty w których będziecie mieszkać.-Zaproponował wódz Wandali. Wszyscy bez słowa zaczeli iść. W półowie drogi złapał mnie brunet. -Choć pokaże ci gdzie będziesz mieszkać.-Bez słowa zacząłam za nim iść. Wszyscy rozeszli sie w różne strony. Szliśmy długim korytarzem. Ściany ozdobione w złote kwieciste wzory i broń, były strasznie szeroko rozmieszczone. Czasami w rogu stała, żeźba kobiety, albo mężczyzny. Dobiegł mnie głos w glebi głowy.< Pięknie tu co nie? > Odwróciłam wzrok i napotkałam zielone oczy Czkawki. Odparłam, bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia.< Przepięknie > Poprostu nie mogłam powiedzieć czegoś innego. Spojrzał na mnie zmieszany. Westchnęłam. Życie córki króla nie jest takie łatwe, jak sie wydaje. Zawsze musisz słuchac sie swojego ojca, nawet jak cos ci sie nie podoba. Przez reszte drogi szliśmy w milczeniu (cały czas szliśmy w milczeniu, ale to nie moja wina, że Czkawka czyta w myślach). Brunet zatrzymał sie przy wielkich drewnianych drzwiach w kwieciste wzory. -Tutaj będziesz mieszkać. Twoje żeczy sż już w środku. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała jestem o bok.-Wskazał na drzwi oddalone od nas o jakieś dwa metry. Żeczywiście blisko. Czkawka: Miałem jeszcze coś powiedzieć As, ale ktoś zaczął mnie wołać. -Czkawka!-Ten głos poznam wszędzie. To Mieczyk. -Tak? -Dzisiaj z Szpadką robimy impreze i mamy nadzieje, że przyjdziesz.-Odwrócił sie do blondynki.-Ty też jesteś mile widziana.-Uśmiechnął sie, ona też. -Jasne przyjdziemy.-Odpowiedziałem z obojętnością. -Okay. No to wiecie, u mnie w pokoju o 20.-Już miał odchodzić, ale ponownie zwrócił sie w strone blondynki.-O As jakbyś mogła, to powiadom o tym swoje siostry, niech też przyjdą. Astrid: Usmiechnęłam sie jedynie, a chłopak ruszył jak z procy i już po chwili nie było go widać.< Przyjdziesz? > Czemu Czkawka nie może tego normalnie powiedzieć tylko cały czas siedzi w moich myślach. -Czemu sie mnie normalnie nie spytasz? -Jakoś tak. Zawsze wolałem sie komunikować w myślach.-Mrugnął do mnie. Czy mi sie wydaje, że on do mnie zarywa? -Tak przyjde. Mam ubrać jakąś sukienke czy tak normalnie? -Normalnie. Jeszcze musisz sie dużo nauczyć... Jak to Mieczyk określił "Impreza". Gdy on mówi impreza ma na myśli ostrą libacje alkoholową.-Zaśmialismy sie oboje. -Może wejdziesz?-Zaproponowałam, chlopak automatycznie sie uśmiechnął. Bez słowa weszliśmy do pokoju. Zamknęłam go tak by nikt nie podsłuchiwał. Czkawka usiadł na łużku, też bym to zrobiła, ale moja sukienka strasznie mnie wkurza. Nie wytrzymam w nie ani sekundy dlużej! Moje żeczy były już wpakowane do szafy. Chwyciłam czarne leginsy i zwykłą niebieską bluzke. -Pozwolisz, że sie przebiorę. Nie wytrzymam już w tej kiecce.-Westchnęłam, a chłopak sie zaśmiał. -Spokojnie, poczekam.-Rozsiadł sie wygodniej na łużku. Ja ruszyłam do łazienki. Pierwsze co odwiazałam kokarde z tyłu i zaczełam odsznurowywać gorset. Następnie zdjęłam z siebie wszystko tak, że zostałam w samej bieliźnie. Włożyłam czarne leginsy i niebieską bluzkę. Włosy rozpuściłam, zwisały mi teraz, aż do samej pupy. Rozczesałam je grzebieniem. Zostawiłam sukienkę na komodzie i wyszłam z łazienki. Next Rozdział 4 Czkawka: Astrid przebierała sie jakieś 5 minut. Gdy wyszła moim oczom ukazała sie inna osoba. Za pierwszym razem zobaczyłem kolejną zwykłą dziewczyne, lecz urzekła mnie jej osobowość. Teraz widze dziewczyne niezależną, zawsze dążącą do celu i nie bojącą sie zmierzyć ze swoimi koszmarami. Do tego świetnie leżą na niej te ciuchy. Ma strasznie szczupłą figure. -Teraz w ogóle inaczej wyglądasz.-Uśmiechnąłem sie. -Źle? -Nie...no co ty...-Przeczesałem dłonią włosy. -A więc, co będzięmy robić na tej "imprezie" oprócz picia alkoholu? -Coś mi sie wydaje, że u ciebie jest inaczej. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo... -Będzie normalnie, w sumie tak jak zawsze. Wypijemy po 6 kuflów, a potem będzie zabawa kto więcej. -6!?-Zrobiła wielkie oczy. Nie dziwie sie, że tak zareagowała. Knieja jest bardzo, jakby to powiedzieć, sztywniackim państwem. Przestrzegają tam bardzo ostro reguł, lubią ład i porządek. -Tak. Spokojnie, u nas to normalne, dzięki takim imprezą przywykniesz. -Mam tu być około dwóch tygodni.-Wzruszyła ramionami. -No nie wiem...-Uśmiechnąłem sie. Usłyszałem w głowie. < Wybrał byś mie?> Uśmiechnąłem sie. < Czyli tak?> < Tobie zależy na zbudowaniu potężnego państwa, czy na miłości?> < Gdybym miała wybrać wybrałabym, miłość.> -Nie wiem czemu naszym rodzicom tak zależy na naszym ślubie...-Westchąłem. -Naszym?-Uniosła brew do góry. -Moim i twoim, lub jakąś z twoich sióstr. Pewnie boją sie, że nadejdzie zima. -Przecież w Arendel, Elsa włada lodem. -Boją sie, że dojdzie do nas.-Westchnąłem. -Nie wiem, czemu oni tak dramatyzują. -Boją sie zimnokrwistych. -Podobno wigineli 100 lat temu. -To tylko Legendy. Jak nadejdzie zima, będzie źle jak przejdą przez mur. -Ten mur ma ponad kilomert wysokości, jak oni to zrobią!? -Wiesz.-Zaczołem.- Jesteś z Knieji, powinnaś wiedzieć o nich wiecej niż ja.-Zgromiła mnie wzrokiem.-Kontynułujac. Oni sa nieśmiertelni, nawet jak spadną z tak wielkiej wysokości, to nic im nie będzie. Oni sie nigdy nie poddadzą. Im chodzi tylko o zabijanie, dobrze o tym wiesz. -No dobra, ale po co ten cały ślub i nowe państwo?-Walnęła sie na łóżko, ja kołoniej. -Będziemy mieszkać w stolicy. My będziemy Królestwem, a pozostali to będa duże miasta. Mój ojciec nie będzie królem tylko lordem jak ja przejmę władze. Twój ojciec będzie lordem Knieji i będzie miał nad nią władze, tak jak Elsa nad północą, a mój ojciec nad Wandalami. Oni sa od pojedyńczych rejonów, my jesteśmy od całego królestwa. Rozumiesz?-Popatrzyłem na nią. -Znowu powiedzialeś "My".-Wyglądała prześlicznie z tego profilu. -Czepiasz sie szczegółów.-Prychnąłem. -Tak sie składa, że ten "szczegół" jest bardzo ważny.-Odwróciła sie na brzuch i patrzyła na mnie.-Nie wyobrażam sobie, życia z kimś kogo nie kocham. -Ja też.-Popatrzyłem na sufit.-Czyli mam rozumieć, że mam cie wykreślić z listy potencjalnych kandydatek na żone? -Co?- Zrobiła dziwną mine. -Nie chcesz być moją żoną... -Po pierwsze to mnie nie spytałeś, a po drugie jeśli mnie wybieżesz, nie moge sie sprzeciwić. -Dlaczego? -To od ciebie zależy, nie ode mnie. Ja jestem tylko pionkiem w grze.-Popatrzyła sie smutna w podłogę. Nie mogłem patrzyć tak na nią bezczynnie. Usiadłem kołoniej i ujołem jej brode, zmuszając tym do popatrzenia mi w oczy. -Nie jesteś pionkiem w grze. Bez ciebie, albo jednej z twoich sióstr, nie będzie pokoju. -Ale ja nie mogę sie nie zgodzić. -Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz ja cie nie zmuszam do tego.-Popatrzyła na mnie z ulgą, ale nie na długo. -Nie mo...-Przerwałem jej. -Czekaj.-Położyłem palec na jej miękkich ustach. -Co?-Popatrzyła na mnie jak na idiote. -Słuchaj.-Rozglądaliśmy sie po pokoju. Naszą uwagę przykuło ruszające się krzesło. As sie zaśmiała. Machnęła ręką, a po chwili zaczął sie z niej wydobywawać zielony pył, który rozszedł sie po całym pokoju, zdradzając przez co ruszało sie krzesło. -To wszystko twoja wina!-Krzyczała naburmuszona blondynka. -Gdybyś nie machała tak tyłkiem, to by nas nie zauważyli!-Odkrzyknął jej złośliwie brat. -Mieczyk ile już tu jesteście?-Spytałem wściekły. -Siostra od samego początku sie ukryła, ale wiesz że my nawzajem sie widzimy. Wtedy kiedy sobie poszłem odrazu sie skryłem i zawróciłem. Jesteśmy tu od początku.-Zaśmiali sie szyderczo. Zgromiliśmy ich oboje wzrokiem. -Hmm... Co ty na to Czkawka, żeby sie troche zabawić?-Popatrzyła na mnie. -Zabawić?-Spojżał na nas z przerażeniem Mieczyk. -Niepodoba mi sie to brat.-Pokręciła przecząco głową blondynka. -Czemu? będzie śmiesznie.-Zaśmiala sie szyderczo As. Podoba mi sie. -Co planujesz zrobić?-Przybliżyłem sie do niej. Nieodpowiedziala mi. Jednym ruchem ręki, przemieniła bliźniaki w żaby. Zaczeliśmy sie śmiać -Możesz ich tak zostawić. Pozwalam ci.-Jeszcze nigdy sie tak nie śmiałem. -To jeszcze nie wszystko.-Podniosła ręke do góry i w tym samym czasie jedna z żab zaczeła latać. Po chwili dołączyła do niej druga. Zabawa była fajna, ale jak każda musiała sie skończyć. Przy As znowu czuje sie jak dziecko. Przemieniła żaby w ludzi. Oboje wyszli z pokoju. -Jest już 18 czas sie zbierać.-Zerwała sie z miejsca blondynka i zaczeła szukać czegoś w szafie. -O no błagam... Masz jeszcze 2 gdziny, nie zdażysz? -Nie.-Powiedziała stanowczo. -Wiesz, że nie musisz sie przebierać? -Moge tak iść?-Spojżała w lustro. -Mi tam sie podoba.-Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Ja będe iść. Musze jeszcze iść sie przebrać...-Przerwała mi. -Ha! A sam na mnie narzekasz, że mam jeszcze dużo czasu.-Poskarżyła sie. -No nie ważne. Ja ide, widzimy sie na "imprezie"-Zaśmialiśmy sie. Wyszłem z pokoju i ruszyłem w strone swojego pokoju, ale nie dany był mi spokój. -Czkawka! Gdzieś ty sie podziewał?-Podszedł do mnie ojciec. -Tak jak chciałeś, poznawałem kandydatki. -Chyba kandydatke, bo nigdzie cie nie było, a przed chwila widziałem jak wyszłeś przez tamte drzwi.-Wskazał na drzwi od pokoju As. -No tak. To źle? -Mam dla ciebie lepszą dziewczyne. -Jaką?-Spytałem od niechcenia. -Meride. Jest bardzo podobna do ciebie. Mało mówna, zawsze lubi spędzać sama czas. Strzela z łuku i to nie byle jak. -Skoro woli spędzać czas sama, to po co mam jej przeszkadzać? -Czkawka! Skup sie. Jutro spędzisz z nią cały dzień. -A jeśli nie chcem z nią, tylko z inną? -Żadnych wymówek, napewno ją polubisz.-Westchnąłem. -Niech ci będzie.-Pożegnaliśmy sie. Next Rozdział 5 Idę właśnie do bliźniaków. Jest już 20. Czas sie troche rozerwać. Pomimo iż jestesmy rodziną króleswską, która powinna być uporządkowana i poważna, my jesteśmy jak 15-latki. Lubimy zaszaleć i mamy gdzieś obowiązki. Otworzyłem drzwi od pokoju bliźniaków i co zobaczyłem? -No nie wierze! Zaczeliście beze mnie!-Śmiełem sie. -Nie moja wina. Przecież wiesz jak ja lubie takie imprezy.-Powiedział Mieczyk podając mi kufel piwa. Chwyciłem go i usiadłem z boku sali obok Smarka. Na drugim końcu siedziały dziewczyny. Każda zajęta była plotkowaniem. Zauważyłem wśród nich As. Posłuchała mojej rady i została w tych samych ciuchach. Siostry wzieły z niej przykład. Gdy napotkała mój wzrok zarumieniła sie i usmiechneła.< Coś nie tak? > Posłałem do niej tą myśl. < OK. >Widziałem jak sie uśmiecha nieśmiało, a potem wybucha śmiechem. Przez następne 2 godziny "imprezy" piliśmy z chłopakami piwo. Miałem już za soba 7 kuflów. Mieczyk uważał, że impreza jest lepsza kiedy sie ktoś pożądnie upije. Wtedy jest lepsza zabawa. -Dobra ludzie.-Zaczął Mieczyk.-Kto gra w butelke? Chętnych nie brakowało, wszyscy sie zgłosili. Każdy z nas usiadł tak, że powstał jeden wielki okrąg. -To kto zaczyna?-Spytal Smark. -Daj, ja moge.-Zgłosiła sie Szpadka. Zakręcila i wypadło na Czarnowłosą dziewczyne, chyba nazywa sie Hedera. -Jak myślisz Czkawka cie wybieże? -Nie. Nie znamy sie.-Wysłała mi obojętne spojrzenie. Chwyciła butelke i zakręciła nią. Wypadło na Smarka. -Wyzwanie!-Krzyknął.-Niczego sie nie boje.-Powiedział szczerząc zęby do szatynki. -No dobrze, więc... pójdź po trochę piwa. Skończyło sie.-Dziewczyny sie zaśmiały. Gdy Smark już wychodził, krzyknęły do niego. -Tylko niskokalorycznego!-Wyglądały na zadowolone. Czekaliśmy na Smarka, który poszedł po piwo. W między czasie patrzyłem na blodynke która była pochłonięta rozmową z dziewczynami. Chciałbym dostać wyzwanie dotyczące nas... Astrid: -Co o nim sądzicie?-Spytała zmieszana Sansa. -Wydaje sie trochę...dziwny.-Odparła Szpadka. -I jest.-Potwierdziła Roszpunka.-Nigdy nie miał kontaktu z dziewczyną, oprucz nas. Joffreya zawsze ciągnęło do władzy. Jak sie dowiedział, że to Czkawka zostanie królem, wpadł w szał. -Może jak pozna ciebie stanie sie inny.-Pocieszyla ją Hedera. -Lepiej mi powiedzcie co sądzicie o Tristianie. Od początku mi sie tak podejrzanie przygląda, nie wiem co mam robić...-Powiedziała Denetris. -Ja nie wiem, może spytaj As. Ona sie już tu zadomowiła.-Droczyła sie ze mna Szpadka. -Że co?-Powiedziałam zdziwiona. -No to...Powiedz jak tam u ciebie i Czkawki.-Zaśmiała sie Hedera. -Nie wiem o co wam chodzi...-Próbowałam sie jakoś wymigać. -Dobrze wiesz o co... -Ja tylko wypełniam obowiązki. Rozmawiałyśmy co tam z Denetris i Tristianem, a nie, mną i Czkawką. -Racja! Zaraz i do ciebie dojdziemy.-Spiorunowałam Roszpunke wzrokiem. -Wiesz pewnie i tak ojciec wyda nas za synów Stoicka, więc nie musisz sie zbytnio przejmować. To że na ciebie patrzy, świadczy tylko o tym, że sie tobą zainteresował. -Nie musisz sie też bać, masz przecież smoki. One cie obronią.-Wszystkie sie zaśmiełyśmy w tym samym czsie do pokoju wszedł zdyszany Smark z skrzynką piwa. -Bardzo dobrze.-Pochawaliła go Hedera. Wszystkie wziełyśmy po kuflu i usiadłyśmy zadowolone. -No to teraz ja... Nie było ciekawych pytań, ani wyzwań. Nie wypadło na mnie ani raz. Po skończonej zabawie poszłam do pokoju wziełam gorącą kąpiel i położyłam sie w łużku. Mimo iż jest 3 w nocy nie moge zasnąć. Zapaliłam kilka świeczek tak aby było jaśniej i wziełam jedną ksiązke z półki. Czytałam chyba z jakieś 15 minut o tym jak 15-letnia dziewczyna została wyrzucona z domu i wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Anselem, ruszyła w świat. Zapowiadało sie ciekawie i wiem, że niezadługo będą przyjaciułmi. -Śpisz?-Usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi i męski głos. -Nie. Wejdź.-Poprosiłam. Wiem kto to był i cieszyłam sie, że do mnie przyszedł. -Chyba nie przeszkadzam?-Popatrzył na mnie, a potem na książke. -Nie. Ja tylko tak o z nudów.-Wstałam i odłożyłam książke na półke.-Ciesze sie, że mi ufasz Czkawka.-Uśmiechnełam sie do niego. Odwzajemnił. -Zobaczyłem światło i pomyślałem, że sie nudzisz.-Poprawił włosy. Bardzo często robi to przy mnie. -Masz racje, nudze sie, a raczej nie moge zasnąć. -To tak jak ja. -Nie za dużo pijecie? -Jak dla mnie to normalne. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.-Zaśmialismy sie.-Mam pewien problem. Ojciec mi nie odpuści, a ty mi możesz troche pomuc, więc nie zaszkodzi spytać. -Jasne, pomoge ci.-Usiedlismy na łóżku. -Merida to twoja siostra. Opowiedz mi o niej.-Czego on od niej chciał? Nigdy nie gadała z chłopakami. Dlaczego on myśli, że zmieni zdanie dla niego. Nie ucieszyła sie z tego, że może zostac królową. -Ale dlaczego ona? -Ojciec powiedział, że będzie idealna. Nie moge sie mu sprzeciwić. -Ale to będzie twoja żona. Ta decyzja zależy od ciebie, a nie od niego.-Byłam wściekła -Czemu sie tym tak przejmujesz? Przecież powiedziałaś, że ci to obojętne. Czy wybiore ciebie czy inną, ty i tak sie nie sprzeciwisz. -Ale nadal uważam, żebyś tą decyzje podjął samodzielnie i rozważnie. -Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy?-Nie odpowiedziałam mu. Przecież nie powiem mu, że na nim.-Jesteś...zazdrosna? -Nie! -Nie wydaje mi sie.-Zaczoł sie śmiać. -Z czego sie smiejesz? -Z ciebie no, a z czego? -To nie jest śmieszne Czkawka. Jeszcze wszystko mozna zmienić, a ty to traktujesz jak zabawe. -No dobrze przepraszam. Jesteś w gorszej sytułacji niż ja. Mam wybór ty nie. -Nareszcie zrozumiałeś.-Westchnełam.-To będzie ciężka noc. Kuchnia jest otwarta? -Tak. O każdej porze. Masz na coś ochote?-Wstaliśmy oboje z łóżka. -Ide sie napić wina. Chcesz iść ze mną? -Jasne. Pokarze ci droge, a pozatym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. -Oki. Next Rozdział 6 Astrid: -A więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?-Siedziałam na wysokim barowym krześle, czekając aż Czkawka naleje nam wina. -O tobie.-Podał mi szklanke. -O mnie?-Czemu nagle zmienił zdanie? -Tak.-Westchnoł.-Masz niezwykłe moce. Możesz robic co ci sie żywnie podoba. Opowiedz o nich. Opowiedz o Knieji, nigdy tam nie byłem. -Moje moce ujawniły sie gdy skończyłam 15 lat. Dotąd moi rodzice sądzili, że będe beztalęciem wśród sióstr. Bardzo sie o mnie bali, byli przekonani że będę najpotężniejszą dziewczyna w Knieji. Jednak wróżki, które obdarzyły mnie tą mocą skrywały pewien sekret. Ojciec za wszelką cene chciał sie dowiedzieć jaki. Nalegał je długimi latami, aż w końcu kiedy nadeszły moje 14 urodziny zachorowałam. Wróżki znikneły, a rodzice popadli w derprecje. Leżałam długie tygodnie, miesiące i w końcu cały rok. W dniu moich 15 urodzin obudziłam sie z rocznego snu i poczułam sie jak nigdy dotąd. Wyszłam z komnaty i pobiegłam na dziedziniec. Zobaczyłam tam całą moją rodzine zrospaczoną. Siostry płakały, a służba stała z głowami pochylonymi do przodu. Stanełam na samym środku i wziełam głęboki oddech i po chwili krzyknełam: „Wróciłam!“ i to wystarczyło, żeby cała uwaga spadła na mnie. Szczęśliwa jak nigdy dotąd, pokazałam na co mnie stać. podłoge przemieniłam w lód. Drzewa zaczeły sie piąć w góre i rozrastać. Cały dziedziniec tetnił życiem, a najbardziej ja. Matka z Ojcem popłakali sie ze szczęścia, siostry zaczeły sie bawić na lodzie, a służba znów wróciła do życia. Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj. -Jesteś wyjątkowa.-Położył swoją dłoń na mojej i mocno ją ścisnął. Popatrzyłam na niego, a on na mnie. Odpłynełam w jego zielonych oczach. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że chłopak był coraz mnie bliżej. Zorientowałam sie gdy dzieliła nas odległość 3 centymetrów. Zamknełam oczy. Czułam na swojej skórze jego ciepły oddech. Już za chwile mielismy sie zatracić w najpiękniejszym pocałunku naszego życia. Miałam poczuc smak jego ust. Miałam być już tylko jego, ale nie było to nam dzisiaj pisane. Drzwi sie otworzyły, a my jak poparzeni odskoczylismy od siebie. Chwyciłam szybko szklanke z winem i wypiłam połowe. -Co wy tutaj robicie?-Rozległ sie cięzki męski głos, a ja odrazu go rozpoznałam. -Rozmawiamy.-Odpowiedział Czkawka, do swojego ojca. Nie wiem czemu, ale uśmiechnełam sie lekko pod nosem. -O tej porze? -Nie mogliśmy zasnąć. -Synu musimy pogadać.-Stoick usidł naprzeciwko nas i wysłał mi obojętne spojrzenie. < Lepiej ić. Wpadne do ciebie jutro. > Usłuszałam w głowie i odrazu wstałam z krzesła. -Dobranoc.-Rzuciłam i oddaliłam sie od stołu. < Dobranoc Milady > < Dobranoc. > odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Next Rozdział 7 Astrid: Obudziłam sie równo o 7 rano. Strasznie krutko spałam. Tylko 3 godziny. Po tym jak wróciłam do swojego pokoju, myślałam troche o ojcu Czkawki. On mnie chyba nie lubi. Jak zobaczył mnie z nim, widziałam jak na jego twarzy malowało sie zakłopotanie. Nie moja wina w tym, że jak kolejny raz widze Czkawke coraz bardziej sie w nim zakochuje. Ubrałam na siebie szlafrok i wyszłam z pokoju. Oprócz służby, nie widziałam nikogo. Nie dziwie sie. Pewnie wszyscy wstaną gdzieś tak około 13. Zeszłam szerokimi schodami na dół do kuchni i tak jak wczoraj usiadłam na wysokim krześle. Myślałam troche o przyszłości, jeszcze nie ustalono dokładnej daty ślubu, ale jak będę to ja...Ahhh to takie trudne. Jest taki miły, szczery, zabawny i tajemniczy, dotego strasznie przystojny. Owszem Podoba mi sie, ale nie mam pewności czy on odwzajemnia moje uczucia. Wczoraj prawie byśmy sie pocałowali. -Hej co ty tu robisz?-Odwruciłam sie i ujrzałam bruneta. -Wcześnie wstałam. Nie wiem dlaczego.-Westchnęłam. Strasznie sie przy nim krępuje. -Mnie obudziłas ty.-Usiadł koło mnie i popatrzył na mnie. Ścisnęłam mocniej kubek. -Ale jak? To niemożliwe, przecież nawet sie nie odzywałam. -Możliwe. Słysze myśli osób z obojętnie jakiej odległości. -Naprawde? To musi być strasznie przytłaczające. -Nie jeśli sie to umy kontrolować. Słysze myśli osób na których najbardziej mi teraz zależy.-Kurde i co ja mam powiedziec? -Nic nie mów.-Uśmiechnął sie. -Na odrobine prywatności nie moge liczyć? -No dobrze. Już sie zablokowałem, nie będe czytac twoich myśli, chyba że sama tego zechcesz. -Narazie nie chcę.-Wziełam łyk czystej wody i wstałam z krzesła. -Gdzie idziesz?-Odwrucił sie w moją strone. -Ubrać sie.-Pokazałam mu, że jestem w samej piżamie. -Póżniej sie zobaczymy.-Żucił w moją strone i sie uśmiechnął. Odwdzięczyłam i ruszyłam szerokimi schodami na góre do pokoju. 14.00 Astrid: Siedziałam właśnie przy dużym stole i jadłam wraz z moją i Czkawki rodzina obiad. Każdy był zajety jedzeniem kurczka. Nikt sie do siebie nie odzywał. Czułam sie troche niezręcznie, nie przepadam za nogą z kurczka dlatego poprosiłam o fileta. Patrzyłam po kolei na wszystkich, ale mój wzrok utkwił w zielonookim przystojniaku, tak dobrze myślicie to Czkawka. Siedział koło Smarka, który jadł jakby nigdy kurczaka nie widział. Moja rodzina zajeła prawą strone stołu, dzieliło nas około 10 miejsc. -Synu, powiedz mi, jak tam twoje przygotowania do ślubu.-Czkawka sie zadławił i wszystkie spojrzenia utkwiły w nim. Coś tak czuje, że Stoick sie z nim droczy, ale dlaczego? -Możemy nie przystole?-Odparł skrępowany. Nie dziwie mu sie. -Ależ nie! jestem ciekawy, czy jesteś zaintersowany którąś z moich córek.-Wtrącił sie mój ojciec. Ten to ma wyczucie czasu, wtrąca sie tam gdzie nie trzeba. -No widzisz.-Ucieszył sie Stoick.-Mów. ,Wszystkie moje siostry popatrzyły sie na mnie. Ja skrępowana nie wiedziałam co miałam zrobić i patrzyłam to na mojego tate to na ojca Czkawki. Po chwili i sam bohater tego wydarzenia popatrzył na mnie, a za nim pozostali. -Yyy...-Co ja mam im powiedziac, żebyy sie tak nie gapili?-Coś się stało? -Nie, nic kochanie.-Powiedział mój ojciec. -To czemu sie tak wszyscy na mnie patrzą.-Przeleciałam wzrokiem, po osobach siedzących przy stole. -Ciebie wybrał Czkawka?-Spytał z powagą Stoick. Dopiero po chwili powiedziałam.-Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.-Chłopak patrzył na mnie smutny. < Odblokuj sie! > Krzyczałam w głowie. < Czkawka! Słyszysz mnie? > Odwrócił wzrok. Widocznie mnie nie słyszał. Stoick zato patrzył na syna z duma, a potem przeniusł wzrok na Meride. A więc o to chodzi. -No dobrze. To koniec obiadu, prosze wszystkich o rozejście sie.-Powiedział wesoło wódz Wandali. Każdy z uśmiechem na twarzy opuścił twierdze. -Czkawka choć tu do mnie na chwile.-Usłyszałam jeszcze na koniec, a po tym Hedera chwyciła mnie za ręke i wyprowadziła z sali. Biegłyśmy korytarzem do jej pokoju. Wpuściła mnie do środka i zamknęła drzwi. -Wiesz że, wszyscy myślą że jesteście razem.-Powiedziała i usiadła na łóżku. -Co?!-Dołączyłam do niej. -Tak. Jesteście jak Romeo i Julia. Nasz ojciec i ojciec Czkawki, niezabardzo chcą żebyście byli razem. -Ale dlaczego? Przecież tata mówiła jeszcze przed wyjazdem, że liczy na mnie. Chciał żebym to ja była jego żoną. -Mała zmiana planów. Teraz chce żeby była nią Merida. -Co?!-Zaciełam sie. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak zła i zrozpaczona.-To dlatego Stoick jest taki obojętny w mojej oboecności. -Uświadomili sobie, że Merida jest najlepsza, „strasznie podobna do niego“ i co najważniejsze, jest idealną partnerką dla niego. -To jest nasza siostra i ja chcem dla niej dobrze...-Przerwała mi. -Dobrze?! Pamiętasz wyjazd wakacyjny do Ters? -Błagam! Nie chcem o tym gadac. -Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale muszisz.-Popatrzyła mi głęboko w oczy.-Pamiętasz Erika? -Tak pamiętam.-Powiedziałam z obojętnością. -Byliscie idealną parą, ale ta zołza musiala wszystko zepsuć. Pamiętasz jak sie do niego kleiła za każdym razem jak was widziała razem? Pamiętasz jakie usmieszki mu wysyłała? Pamiętasz jakie słodkie oczka do niego robiła? Przemyśl to As. Too może być twoja jedyna droga do szczęścia i co najważniejsze do miłości. -Wiem.-Westchęłam.-Już nigdy nie pozwole sie tak traktować.-Czułam jak jakaś nieznana mi energia chce sie ze mnie wydostać.-Pokaże jej, że nie ma ze mną szans. Czkawka będzie mój i tylko mój. Kocham go.-Nareszcie wydusiłam z siebie te słowa. Czy robie dobrze? Nie wiem, ale wiem jedno. Nareczcie przyznałam publicznie, że go kocham i teraz nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed tym, żeby dowieść jak bardzo. Nie poddam sie. Choćbym miała wytoczyć ciężkie środki przeciwko swojej siostrze. Tak na początek. Dzięki za 100 komentarzy pod moim opkiem. Mam nadzieję, że wena mnie nie opuści i to opko będzie pisane do końca. Taki mały spojlerek dla ciekawych: Akcja sie rozwinie i będzie sie działo. Ale spokojnie, nie zniszcze Hiccstrid. Bez nich to opko nie ma sensu. Jeszcze raz dziękuje za 100 komentzrzy i przepraszam za tak opóźnionego Naxta. Przez wakacje napewno będe pisać, ale będą spore odstepy między Nextami. Wiecie o co chodzi, wyjazdy itp... Tutaj macie kolejnego Nexta i piszcie śmiało czy wam sie podoba, lub czy macie jakies zastrzeżenia. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłych i spokojnych Wakcji. Next Rozdział 8 Astrid: Dzień zapowiadał się słonecznie. Stoick zaproponował nam dzisiaj wycieczkę konną o 18 tak żeby zobaczyć piękny zachód słońca. Nie mogę się doczekać, może uda mi się porozmawiać z Czkawką i wyjaśnić mu parę rzeczy. On umie czytać w moich myślach i pewnie się domyśla co do niego czuje. Jednak ja bym chciała to wyjaśnić w cztery oczy, a tak piękny widok jak zachód słońca będzie idealny. -As! Za godzinę ruszmy, a ja mam świeże wieści co do wyjścia.-Powiedział uradowana Hedera. Jest ona i moją siostra i najlepsza przyjaciółką. Nigdy sie nikomu tak nie zwierzałam jak jej. -No mów.-Usiadłyśmy u mnie na łóżku. -Po tej całej wycieczce konnej, będzie małe ognisko przy jeziorze. Dlatego odrazu uprzedzam strój kąpielowy obowiązkowy. -Ale chyba nie będzie tam naszych rodziców?!-Zaśmiałyśmy się. -Nie spokojnie oni nas zostawiają. Mamy mieć tam takie małe obozowisko. Wiesz coś podobnego jak w Przystani Gwiezdnej. -Tak pamiętam...-Przerwała mi. -Ty chyba nigdy nie zaznasz spokoju, przez tą naszą „Kochaną“ siostrzyczke. -Dobrze pamiętam to ognisko i jej wstrętną mine. Jej parszywy uśmieszek skierowany do mojego „Chłopaka“. -Oni wszyscy byli siebie warci. Nie zaprzątaj sobie nimi głowy. -A co jeśli Czkawka też taki jest?-Posmutniałam. Jeśli nie on, to nikt inny. -Tego nie wiem, ale jeśli zrobi ci to co inni chłopacy kiedyś, to mnie popamięta.-Pocieszyła mnie. Czkawka: Właśnie siodłam konie. Muszą być wszystkie gotowe, na naszą małą wycieczke. Szczerbatkiem zająłem się na samym początku. Mam zamiar pokazać go Astrid. Słyszałem, że lubi konie. Dla niej specjalnie też przygotowałem Wichurę. Białą klacz. Jest wierna. Idealna dla As. Nadal w głowie mam rozmowę z ojcem. -To nie jest dziewczyna dla ciebie!-Krzyczał. -Nie będziesz decydował z kim się bede spotykać!-Byłem wściekły. -Jestem twoim ojcem i wiem, że ona nie jest dla ciebie. -Dlaczego?...Dlaczego nie chcesz żebym sie z nią spotykał? -Słuchaj. Popatrz na to z innej strony. Merida jest taka stanowcza, miła, skromna, dobra...ideał dla ciebie, ja cie znam i wiem, że taka Astrid nie będzie dla ciebie dobra. Jest zwykłą dziewczyną. Teraz i może jest zainteresowana, ale po czsie sie tobż znudzi i tylko kolejna wojna z tego bedzie. -Nie wieże cie. Ja ją znam lepiej niż ty. -Dobrze, zastanów sie. Nie jestem zadowolony z tego, że to ona przykuła twoją uwage. Pamiętaj! Jeśli, sie okarze, że miałem racje, nie przepraszaj mnie. Będzie już za późno. Te słowa cały czas brzmiały mi w głowie i nie dawały sie skupić. Znam myśli As i wiem co do mnie czuje. Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym, ale pora to zmienić. Dzisiaj na tym obozowaniu musze z nią porozmawiać, bo nie daje mi to spokoju. Nie chciałbym też żeby myślała, że dobrowolnie czytam sobie myśli innych. Nie wiem tylko, czy ona wie, że wiem o jej uczuciu do mnie, ale ja na pewno wiem do moim uczuciu do niej. 18.00 Czkawka: Wszystkie konie są już gotowe. Czekamy teraz na reszte. Po 15 minutach wszyscy sie zebrali i czekali na mojego ojca, który też z nami jechał. -Moi synowie przydzielą wam konie i ruszamy!-Oznajmił. Wszyscy sie rozeszli. Każdy podchodził do moich braci i dostawał odpowiedniego konia. Zauwarzyłem w tym tłumie As, odblokowałem myśli i krzyknąłem: < As! > Odwróciła sie w moją strone. < Mam dla ciebie konia. > Szybkim krokiem przyszła do mnie. -Dla mnie?-Staneła kołomnie i sie uśmiechnęła. -Tak...Wichura.-Przeczesałem włosy. Nie wiem czemu, ale weweszło mi to w nawyk i robie to tylko przy As. -Ładnie. Pomożesz mi to przymocować?-Pokazała na dwie duże torby. -Jasne. Po co ci, aż tylko rzeczy?-Chwyciłem jedną i zacząłem ją przywiązywać do siodła. -Mieliśmy mieć biwak, gdzieś w lesie. W jednej torbie jest namiot, a w drugiej jedzenie, picie, kosmetyki i ciuchy. -A no tak. Poznaj Szczerbatka.-Mój przyjaciel zaczął sie do niej łasić. -Hej mały.-Zaczeła go głaskać po grzbiecie.-Piękny. Pewnie też i szybki. Idealny dla ciebie.-Wysłałem jej szczery uśmiech, który odrazu odwzajemniła. Pomogłem jej wsiąść na Wichure. Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi ruszyliśmy. Każdy z kimś rozmawiał, ja nie zabardzo byłem na nich skupiony. Jak mam podjąć decyzje, od której będzie zależeć moje dalsze życie? Albo Merida, albo As. Czyli, albo ojciec, albo miłość. Musze mu udowodnić, że As jest lepsza od tej całej rudowłosej dziewczyny. -Co ty taki zamyślony?-Spytał Tristan. -Jak mam sie zachowywać normalnie skoro, mam tyle na głowie. Cały ten slub, te wybory, koronacja. Nie dam rady. Najlepiej bym gdzieś uciekł. -Z Astrid.-Dodał. -Co? -Wczoraj miałem wizje. Jedną z moich najlepszych. Widziałem was. -I co? Gdzie? Czy ona już była...? -Nie nie była jeszcze twoja żoną, ale dziewczyna. To było tutaj na tym obozie. Zabierz ją do jednej z tych jaskiń przy jeziorze, a napewno nigdy nie będziesz żałował. Wiem co widziałem, a ty wiesz, że ona cie kocha. -Dzięki. Napewno ją zabiore. Tristan to mój brat. Jest strasznie tajemniczy, ale potrafi dobrze doradzić. Lepszego brata nie mogłem mieć. Astrid: Jedziemy już jakieś pół godziny. Królestwo Wandali ma piękne krajobrazy leśne. Jeszcze w życiu nie widziałam takiej fauny i flory, nawet u mnie w Knieji. Nasi rodzice zaraz będą wracać, a my będziemy rozstawiać obóz. -No dzieci, my sie zawracamy, a wy rozstawiajcie obóz.-Zwrócił sie do nas mój ojciec. Każdy z nas zmieszany zaczął rozpakowywać bagaże. Mi poszło dosyć sprawnie, jestem najstarsza i najsilniejsza z wszystkich moich sióstr, nie licząc już tej mojej „mocy“. -Hej! Moge w czymś pomóc?-Odwróciłam sie i ujrzałam umięśnionego szatyna. To chyba jeden z braci Czkawki, nie przyjżałam sie jego rodzeństwu. -Nie trzeba daje sobie rade.-Powiedziałam i sie odwróciłam, ale on nie ustępował. -Pewnie mnie nie znasz, jestem Eret.-Przedstawił sie. -Jestem Astrid.-Uśmiechnełam sie nerwowo. -Napewno nie potrzebujesz pomocy?-Spytał jeszcze raz. Zirytowana tym, że uważa mnie za dziewczynke, która nie da rady podnieś dwóch toreb, jednym gestem ręki sprawiłam, że torby które wcześniej leżały na ziemi, uniosły się w górę i zaczęły płynnie unosić siew powietrzu kołomnie. -Dam radę.-Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i poszłam na wielką polane, gdzie rozkładały się moje siostry. Next Rozdział 9 Czkawka: Rozkładanie namiotów szło nam bardzo sprawnie. Nawet bliźniaki pomagały, co nie zdarza się dosyć często. Gdy skończyłem swoją prace, chodziłem po obozowisku i sprawdzałem, czy wszyscy dają rade. -Czkawka!-Usłyszałem za sobą.-I jak tam? Wszystko Ok?-Pytał Sączysmark. -Jak narazie każdy daje rade.-Popatrzyłem w stronę blondynki. Świetnie dawała sobie rade.-Tak. Napewno nie potrzebują naszej pomocy.-Niebieskooka popatrzyła na mnie. W tym samym momencie oboje się do siebie uśmiechnęliśmy. Sączysmark zaczął się śmiać.-Co cie tak śmieszy?-Zacząłem iść do naszego namiotu. -Z ciebie. Czemu po prostu z nią nie pogadasz? -Właśnie dzisiaj zamierzałem to zrobić.-Odpowiedziałem. -No to się lepiej śpiesz. -A co co do tego? -Mi nic, ale Eretowi chyba tak. -A co mu do Astrid? -Nie powinienem ci o tym mówić.-Miał wątpliwości. Nie wieże Smark ma wątpliwości. -Mów! I to teraz!-Nie no jak to przez mojego ojca to nie wiem co zrobie... -Może nie tutaj.-Wzruszył ramionami. -Dobra choć.-Popchnąłem go w stronę naszego namiotu. usiedliśmy w środku. < Mów! > Nakazałem. < Dobra spokojnie. > Zgromiłem go spojrzeniem. < Nie mam czasu. Błagam, szybko i do rzeczy. > < A więc, Ojciec kazał Eretowi poświęcać więcej uwagi Astrid żebyś miał więcej czasu dla Meridy. proszę cała prawda w skrócie. > < On żarty sobie robi!? Ta cała ich wizyta to jest jakiś spisek! O nie...na pewno nie będzie tak jak on chciał. > Wstałem i miałem wyjść z namiotu, ale Smark mnie zatrzymał. < Nie mów nikomu, że ja ci powiedziałem. > < Masz moje słowo, że nie powiem. Bardzo mi pomogłeś. Dzięki > Nie zwracając uwagi na to co powiedział wyszłem i skierowałem się do namiotu blondynki. -Hej Czkawka!-Zawołał ktoś. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem bujną rudą fryzurę. O nie... -Coś się stało? Pomóc w czymś?-Dobra spławie ją i po problemie. -Wiesz...-Zaczęła się do mnie dziwnie przybliżać. Załapała mnie za koszulkę i przyciągnęła do siebie.-Słyszałam, że lubisz dobra zabawę. -Taaa, wiesz co może innym razem...-Kurde, co za baba. -A dlaczego nie teraz?-Zrobiła wielkie oczka.-Nie wiem czy to zauważyłeś, ja na pewno, ale pasujemy do siebie. Udowodnić ci to, czy mi wierzysz?-Popatrzyła mi w oczy. -Wierze, wierze, a teraz pozwól, że sobie pójdę.-Oderwałem jej rękę z mojej koszulki i chciałem odejść, ale znowu mnie powstrzymała. -Gdzie idziesz? Ja chętnie się do ciebie dołączę.-Złapała mnie za rękę i wtuliła się w moje ramię.Błagam niech nikt nas nie zobaczy. No i wykrakałem. Dosłownie przed nami przeszła Astrid. Stanęła jak wryta i patrzyła się na nas. Merida zaśmiała się szyderczo pod nosem, a ja szybko jej się wyrwałem. -Czkawuś, co ty robisz?-Spytała. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak i nie dotykaj mnie więcej. Nigdy!-Powiedziałem jej prosto w twarz i się odwróciłem do blondynki. Nadal tam stała, tylko, że teraz miała łzy w oczach. -Astrid.-Ruszyłem w jej stronę. Ale ona z każdym moim krokiem odsuwała się ode mnie.-Nie wiesz jak to było, daj to wytłumaczyć. -Uwierz mi wiem jak to było. -Nie, nie wiesz. A poza tym, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. -O niej.-Wskazała na Meride.-Może chcesz mi powieć, że to co było dotąd między nami się nie liczy, bo znalazłeś sobie nową? -Nie. Porozmawiamy na osobności.-Obejrzałem się za siebie i napotkałem wzrok Meridy. Odrazu mi się niedobrze zrobiło.-Choć pokaże ci całkiem ładne miejsce. Zaciągnąłem ją do naszych koni. -Czkawka. Przed chwilą widziałam, jak klei się do ciebie Merida, a teraz ty chcesz mi pokazać jakieś "ładne" -No właśnie. Ona mnie, nie ja ją. Astrid zrozum, to cała wizyta was tutaj, to jeden wielki spisek. Choć, muszę ci to wytłumaczyć. -Jaki znowu spisek? -Choć! Next Rozdział 10 Czkawka: Kłusowaliśmy końmi około pół godziny. Astrid pytała sie po drodze parę razy gdzie jedziemy, ale nic jej nie odpowiadałem. Dotarliśmy już na miejsce. Szybko zeskoczyłem z konia i pomogłem As. Przywiązałem oba do drzewa i chwyciłem blondynke za ręke, prowadząc do środka jaskini. -Powierz mi wreszcie co to za spisek?-Powiedziała. -Czekaj rozpale ognisko, żebyśmy nie zmarzli...-Jednym ruchem dziewczyna ułożyła patyki w stos i podpaliła. Patrzyła na mnie wrogo.-No dobra tak też może być... -Jeszcze coś Pan sobie życzy?-Mam nadzieje, że sie ze mną droczy. -Siadaj. Wytłumacze ci wszystko. -Czas najwyższy.-Usiadła kołomnie na kamieniu i czekała na wyjaśnienia. -Eret sie do ciebie...-kurde jak to powieć?-...że tak powiem kleił? -Na siłe próbował mi pomóc, ale go spławiłam. Z resztą co on ma do tego? Lepiej opowiedz mi co tam z tobą i Meridą? -Nic! Zrozum wkońcu, nic mnie z nią nie łączy!-Przestraszyła sie i to nie na żarty. Chyba za bardzo na nią naskoczyłem.-Przepraszam. -Nie, to ja przepraszam, nie powinnam-Przetarła oczy. Czy ona właśnie...? -Ty płaczesz?-Kucnąłem przy niej i chwiciłem jej nadgarstki odsłaniając twarz. Boże co ja zrobiłem? -To nic.-Wyrwała nadgarski i przeczesała dłonią włosy. -Nic? Właśnie się prze zemnie rozpłakałaś.-Usiadłem kołoniej i odpłynąłem w jej oczach. Patrzyła na mnie uważnie, badając każdy element mojej twarzy. -Wytłumacz mi ten spisek.-Poprosiła łagodnie. -Eret do ciebie zarywał, bo mój ojciec mu kazał. Merida sie do mnie klei bo twój ojciec jej kazał.-W skrócie. Nie wydusze z siebie ani słowa więcej. Jej oczy są takie piękne... -To wszystko? Tylko z tego powdu mnie tutaj zabrałeś?-Odwróciła sie do mnie. W jednej chwili splotłem swoją dłoń z jej i uniosłem do góry przyglądając sie idealnej kompozycji. -Nie, nie tylko z tego powodu... -Słucham.-Uśmiechnęła sie zawadiacko. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy dosłownie chwile, potym nastąpiła najbardziej wyczekiwana chwila w moim życiu. Przysunąłem sie do blondynki i złączyłem naze usta w gorącym pocałunku. Nasze usta zsynchronizowały sie, a sam dałem ponieść się emocją. Działałem instyktownie, jedną rękę położyłem na jej policzku, a drugą jeździłem po, już, nagich plecach. Nawet nie wiem kiedy wsunąłem ręke pod jej bluzke. -Czkawka...-Przerwałem jej. -Ciii, nic nie mów. To będzie nasz mały sekret. -Nie chcem tego ukrywać.-Uśmiechnęła sie do mnie.-Ty chyba też nie... -Nie. Zaraz jak tylko wrócimy pokażemy, że nic nas nie powstrzyma. -A o co dokładniej chodziło z tym całym spiskiem? -Na początku twój ojciec kazał Meridzie zbliżyć sie do mnie. Dlatego widziałaś nas dzisiaj razem. Potem mój ojciec kazał Eretowi zbliżyć sie do ciebie. Nie wiem dleczego, ale oni nie chcą żebyśmy byli razem. -Nie mam pojęcia. Chcieli mieć Króla i Królową to będą ich mieć, a oni tylko sprawe utrudniają.-Powiedziała krzywiąć sie. -Też tego nie rozumiem.-Spojrzałem w punkt przed sobą. Trwaliśmy chwile w ciszy, ale blondynka ją przerwała. -To jak jest teraz między nami?-Popatrzyła mi w oczy. -Jesteśmy razem.-Splotłem nasze dłonie i pomogłem wstać As. -Wracamy już?-Zrobiła zdziwioną mine. -Tak. Zaczną coś podejerzewać, a pozatym zapowiada sie niezła impreza.-Nie odpowiedziała. Z uśmiechem ruszyła do swojej klaczy i usiadła na jej grzbiecie. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbola i razem z As popędziliśmy w strone obozowiska. Astrid: Gdy dotarliśmy zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Pewnie bracia Czkawki sie pożadnie upili. Ja powinnam sie przyzwyczajać, bo niedługo zostane jego żoną. Jedno mnie ciekawi czy Czkawka mi sie oświadczy, czy ślub odbędzie sie bez tego. -As! Gdzieś ty była, wszędzie cie szukaliśmy.-Podbiegła do mnie Hedera. Przywiązałam Wichurke do drzewa -Byłam z Czkawką.-Obejrzałam sie w jego strone, ale chłopaki go zaciągnęli do jednego z namiotów. -Choć wszystko nam opowiesz.-Powiedziała podekscytowana. Ruszyłyśmy prosto w strone namiotu. Tam wyjaśniałam moim siotrą, Szpadce i Sansie, oczywiście nie Meridzie, jak zaczełam chodzić z Czkawką. Wszystkie sie ucieszyły i życzyły nam powodzenia. Opowiedziałam też reszcie, która nie wiedziała, o co chodzi z Meridą. Wszystkie są na nią wściekłe, moje siostry dobrze wiedzą jaka ona jest. Trzymają moją strone. Wiem, że mogę im ufać. -Ej dziewczyny! Szykuje sie ostra impreza koniec tych plotek i chodzcie tu!-Krzyknął Mieczyk. O nie! Mam nadzieje, że nie upije sie tak jak ostatnio. Wyszłyśmy z wielkiego namiotu i usiadłyśmy przy ognisku. Każda z nas zaczeła piec sobie kiełbaske. Siedziałam tak w ciszy słuchająć kłótni bliźniaków. -No i widzisz coś zrobiła!-Krzyknął zirytowany Mieczyk. -Ja!? To twoja wina jak zwykle!-Odkrzykęła mu Szpadka. -O co oni sie znowu kłucą?-Spyatała sie mnie Hedera. -Skąd mam wiedzieć? Pewnie sami nie wiedzą o co.-Zaczełyśmy sie chichrać. Popatrzyłam na Czkawke. Patrzył na mnie z zawadiackim uśmiechem. < No co? > Wysłałam do niego tą myśl. < Tak pięknie wyglądasz jak sie śmiejesz. > Zaśmiałam sie znowu. < Mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie całe wieki i tak nigdy by mi sie to nie znudziło. > < Oj nie przesadzaj już. > Matko czuje jak sie rumienie. < Nie przesadzam taka prawda. Mam nadzieje, że skusisz sie dzisiaj na troche wódki Hmm? > < A co chcesz mnie upić? > < Nie śmiałbym. > Pruchnął. Znowu sie zaśmiałam. < Nocuj dzisiaj u mnie w namiocie. > < A ty nie dzielisz go ze Smarkiem? > < Wygonie go. Ty jesteś ważniejsza Mi’Lady. > < Okay. > < Jak chcesz mój Królu. > Zaśmialiśmy sie oboje. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam sie, że wszyscy sie na nas patrzą. -Coś nie tak?-Spytałam. -Kiedy ślub?-Dowaliła prosto z mostu Hedera. Czułam jak sie czerwienie, a Czkawka śmieje. -Jeszcze nie znamy dokładnej daty.-Wstał i podszedł do mnie. Podał mi rękę i pomugł wstać. Nagle nie wiem skąd wyciągnął zza pleców kieliszek wina i wręczył mi go. -Wiedziałam, że chcesz mnie upić.-Zaśmiałam sie i wypiłam troche wina. Było pyszne. -Najlepsze wino dla najlepszej dziewczyny.-Uśmiechnął sie zawadiacko, a ja prawie sie rozpłynęłam. -Czkawka, a co ze mną?-Tą przyjemna atmosfere musiała zepsuć ta zołza. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią. Czkawka wyczuł moją nieopanowaną złość i splutł nasze dłonie w ciasnym uścisku. -Nie słyszałaś? Możę mam powturzyć?-Paliła sie ze złości tak samo jak i ja. -Nie dziękuje. Ale chyba nie zrozumiałaś dokładnie polecenia naszego ojca. -Zrozumiałam. Chciał nas wydać za mąż, a szczególnie mnie. -Mała zmiana planów złotko. Teraz to chce, żebym ja poślubiła Czkawke i nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed tego niezrobieniem.-Widziałam jak zaczynają jej sie ręce elektryzować. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że tak umie. Co jest grane? -No to mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. Zamierzamy sie pobrać. -Tak?-Unisła brew ku górze.-A gdzie twój pierścionek księżniczko? -Nie potrzebny mi do tego pierścionek.-Odparłam z satysfakcją. -Czyli ci sie jeszcze nie oświatczył? HA! Wiedziałam. Myślisz dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Nie kocha cię. -Nie słuchaj jej As. To nieprawda.-Powiedział do mnie zdenerwowany Czkawka. < Puść mnie. Nie chcem ci zrobić krzywdy. > < As! O czym ty mówisz? > < Puść! Musze pokazać tej zołzie gdzie jej miejsce! > Nadal trzymał moją dłoń. Nie chciał odpuścić, ja wiem że mnie kocha, nie będe słuchać jakiejś rudej, naiwnej dziewczyny. No dobra przedstawienie czas zacząć. Ręce Meridy mieniły sie na niebiesko, a całe jej ciało było naelektryzowane. Widziała jej dume w oczach. Oj siostrzyczko nie masz ze mną szans. < Czkawka, karz im sie odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość. > < Nie zostawie cie! > < Ja nigdzie nie ide. > < Pamiętaj, że jestem z tobą. Kocham Cię ze względu na wszystko! > < ja ciebie też Kocham Czkawka. A teraz karz im sie odsunąć. > -Wiecie co, może sie odsuniemy?-Powiedział do reszty. Wszyscy szybko oddalili sie od nas o jakieś 300 metrów. Stałyśmy we dwie na ogromnej polanie, patrząc sie na siebie z nienawiścią w oczach. Widziałam jak za nią zbierały sie ciemne chmury na niebie i co chwile trzaskały z nich ogromne niebieskie pioryny. -Nie do końca chyba znasz moją moc!-Krzyknęła do mnie. -Ile ją ukrywałaś? Przecież zawsze byłaś uznawana za beztalencie. I pamiętaj, że ja też dostałam dar!-Odkrzyknęłam z satysfakcją.-Nie wiesz na co sie piszesz.-Powiedziałam dumna z tego, że władam tak potężną magią. Owróciłam sie w strone mojego rodzeństwa i przyjaciół. Patrzyli z przerażeniem na to co dzieje sie za moimi plecami. Czkawka patrzył na mnie z niezadowoloną miną. < Nic mi nie będzie. > < Wróć do mnie. > < Obiecuje, że wróce. > Jednym ruchem ręki sprawiłam, że wyrosły kołonich potężne metalowe drzwa i zrosły sie tak, że wyszedł z tego dość spory bunkier. Wszyscy w środku zaczeli uderzać w konary, ale i tak nic to nie dało. < As! Co ty robisz! > Krzyknął Czkawka. < Będziecie bezpieczni. > Odpowiedziałam. Odwróciłam sie i popatrzyła prosto na Meride koło której stało z 10 ogromnych „ludzi“, cali mienili sie na niebiesko. Uczyła sie pewnie tej sztuczki długimi miesiącami. -Tego sie nauczyłaś i tym zamierzasz mnie zabić?-Spytałam lekko zarzenowana. -Nie tylko tym siostrzyczko. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodzianke, ale na nią przyjdzie czas. -A więc, co dokładnie planujesz?-Spojrzałam na jej „poddanych“ -Pokazać ci, że mnie nic nie powstrzyma.-Jej przyjaciele zaczeli kierować sie w moją strone.-Zabić ją!-Krzyknęła. Stałam tam z kamieniałą miną. Patrzyłam jak mutanty idą w moją strone. -As!-Krzyknęła Hedera.-Wypuść nas! Pomożemy ci!-Nawet nie drgnęłam. Ja to musze sama załatwić. -Powstańcie na me wezwanie!-Krzyknęłam głębokim tonem. Merida zaczeła sie śmiać. -Oj siostrzyczko, nie jesteśmy w Knieji. Nikt cie tu nie usłyszy.-Nagle ziemia zaczeła drżeć i rozstąpiła sie na środku przed mutantami. Wielki wąż z konarów drzewa osiągający rozmiar 50 metrów zawarczał, aż drzewa sie poruszyły. Z satysfakcją popatrzyłam na Meride, która miała wyraźne zaskoczenie na twarzy. Z lasu za mną zaczeli wychodzić rycerze na dzikach. (Tak, tak...scena z Czarownicy.) -Pamiętaj, że władam magią przewyższającą każdą wróżke.-Powiedziałam -Ja też.-Zaraz co?-Nie patrz jakbyś ducha zobaczyła.-Złożyła obie dłonie i podniosła je do góry. Wydostał sie z nich potężny piotur który sięgał, aż do nieba. Stała tak może z 5 sekund i spowrotem popatrzyła na nnie.-Poznaj moich przyjaciół.-Cały las za nią sie zaszronił. Usłuszałam głośne powarkiwania. -Co to do...?-Szepnęłam do siebie. Z lasu wyszedł biały jeździec, na koniu. Koń zombie. Poderżnięte gardło i obdarta skóra. Nie to niemożliwe!-Zimnokrwiści!-Krzyknęłam.-Ale jak!? -Tak siostrzyczko to zimnokrwiści. Jestem na ich rozkazy i zrobie wszystko co mi każą. Pierwsza żeczą jest zabicie was wszystkich, a to mi łatwo pójdzie.-Mutanty żuciły sie na moją armie i rozpętało sie prawdziwe piekło. Z lasu zaczeło przybać więcej innych. Odrazu ruszyli z krzykiem w moją strone. -As! Wypuść nas, albo sami stąd wyjdziemy!-Krzykneła Hedera. Wszyscy nadal byli uwięzieni pod wielkim konarem. Patrzyłam na nich z przerażeniem. Napotkałam wzrok Czkawki, który błagał, abym go wypuściła. < Astrid prosze. Nie chce patrzeć jak walczysz sama. > Nie odpowiedziałam. Nie moge ich wyppuścić i patrzeć jak giną, przezemnie. -Wychodzimy!-Krzyknął Eret. Chwycił mocno za dwa metalowe korzenie i złatwościa je ugiął. -Serio? Teraz no to wpadłeś?-Powiedział zażenowany Sączysmark. -To nie czas na kłutnie. Idziemy pomóc As!-Hedera szybko pobiegła w moją strone. -Ja zawołam smoki. Są już duże napewno sie przydadzą.-Powiedziała Daenerys i pobiegła na polane. Odwróciłam sie w strone Meridy. Właśnie pokonała wielkiego węża, straszliwie głośno zawył i padł na ziemi jak długi. -Nie...-Powiedziałam z rozpaczą. Zaczeła biec w strone rozgrywającej sie krwawej walki przedemną. Pomagałam istotom z lasu jak tylko mogłam. Posługiwałam sie wszystkimi pięcioma żywiołami. Mieliśmy niewielką przewage. Usłyszałam za sobą donośne ryki i nagle z lasu za mną wyleciały trzy ogromne smoki. To smoki Daenerys. -Niech spalą innych. Ogień ich napewno zabije!-Krzyknęłam do Daenerys. Kiwneła głową na tak i wsiadła na największego smoka. -Drakaris.-Powiedziała. Jej smoki zionęły ogniem. Szybko wzbiła sie w powietrze i zaczeła podpalać naszych wrogów. -As! Za tobą!-Krzyknęła Hedera. Odwróciłam sie szybko i w ostatniej chwili uniknęłam bliskiego kontaktu z piorunem. Merida co chwila strzelała do mnie migającym na niebiesko promieniem. Zwinnie je omijałam. -Cały czas uciekasz. Skoro jesteś taka potężna to pokaż na co cie stać.-Wypchnęłam ręce do siebie i głośno zajęczałam. Merida poleciała z chukiem 300 metrów dalej, lądując na skale. Nagle na niebie przeniknął jakiś punk. Każdy z nas popatrzył sie wyraźnie w przestrzeń. Nagle z za drzew wyłoniły sie sanie. -Jack!?-Krzyknął Czkawka. Z sań wyleciały dwie osoby i z gracją upadły pięć metrów koło nas. -Tak to my. Zębowa powiedziała nam co sie tu dzieje i odrazu postanowiliśmy wam pomuc. Pokażmy innym gdzie ich miejsce.-Krzyknął białowłosy i uniusł sie razem z wiatrem. -Elsa!-Krzyknęłam. Przyjaciułka podbiegła do mnie i sie przytuliła. -Astrid! Jak ja cie dawno nie widziałam. Nie widziałam cie od czasów twojej choroby. -Już wszystko w pożądku.-Uspokoiłam ją -Władamy potężną mocą As, pokarzmy na co nas stać. Razem jesteśmy jeszcze silniejsze. Pokarzemy tej rudej pindzie gdzie jej miejsce.-Uniosła ręke na wysokości piersi. -Popamiętają nas raz na zawsze.-Uścisnęłam jej dłoń i odróciłam sie do Czkawki. -Przyprować tu nasze konie, konia Smarka i konie bliźniaków.-Powiedziałam do niego. -As! To jest Śledzik.-Przedemna stanął chłopak przy kości. Wygląda jakby był w naszym wieku.-Przyprowadziłam go tutaj ze względu na wiedze jaką posiada. Zna sie na innych jak nikt inny w moim królestwie. Napewno sie przyda. -Witaj jestem Astrid.-Podałam chłopakowi ręke. Z uśmiechem ją uścisnął. -Śledzik.-Odparł. Widać, że nieśmiały. -Czkawka, potrzebny jeszcze jeden koń.-Powiedziałam. Mój chłopak przyprowadził sześć koni. -W smoki.-Powiedziałam, a konie szybko zmieniły sie w dziesięcio metrowe bestie.-Wsiadajcie na nie i pomużcie Daenerys.-Powiedział poważnie. -As, lecisz z nami?-Spytał brunet. -Nie. Ja będe z Elsą na ziemi. Na Wichurze, niech usiądzie Eret. Przyda wam sie. -Uważaj na siebie.-Podszedł i złapał mnie w talii.-Nie chcem cie stracić.-Dodał. -Nie stracisz. Ty też na siebie uważaj. Masz najpotężniejszego smoka. To Nocna Furia. Strzela plazmą, jest najszybsza i najzwinniejsza.-Odwróciłam sie do smoka.-Szczerbatek, pilnuj go.-Smok wydał cichy pomruk i kiwnął głową na tak. -Jestem z tobą.-Pocałował mnie w usta. Pocałunek był namiętny i gorący, wyrażający całą miłość jaką Czkawka mnie darzy. Trwałabym tak cały czas, gdyby nie ta wojna trwająca za nami. -As! Idziemy!-Pośpieszyła mnie Elsa. Wysłałam uśmiech brunetowi i pobiegłam wraz z przyjaciółką na środek polany. Elsa z niewiarygodną szybkością, zamrażała mutanty, które stworzyła Merida. Właśnie gdzie ona? -Szukałaś mnie?-Popatrzyłam za siebie, stała tam z krwawiąca raną na czole. Jej oczy zmieniły sie na białe ogólnie była cała biała.-Tak Astrid. Jestem inna, nieśmiertelna i żądna krwi. Twojej krwi.-Ruszyła na mnie z krzykiem. Wyminęłam ją dość szybko i moją mocą przygwoździłam ją do kamienia. Opierała sie. Jest strasznie silna.-Dlaczego nie użyjesz całej swojej mocy Astrid!? Nie ukrywaj tego! Pokaż na co cie stać! Niech każdy wie jaka naprawde jesteś! Niech wszyscy sie ciebie boją, dołącz do nas i stań sie jedną z najsilniejszych. Każdy będzie na twoje rozkazy.-Stanęłam tam jak wryta, nadal przyciskając ją do kamienia. Patrzyła na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Odwróciłam sie w strone Elsy. Powoli traciła wszystkie swoje siły, długo tak nie pociągnie. Patrzyłam jak Czkawka na Szczerbatku strzelają do innych. Widziałam jak bliźniaki na Jocie i Wymie robią największą zadyme jaką widziałam. Daenerys wraz ze swoimi smokami latała nad polaną i podpalała poległych innych, żeby nie powstali. Jack latał ze swoim kijem i likwidował z zwinnością wrogów. Oni dają rade,ale długo tak nie pociągną. Jeśli nie pomoge im w tej chwili polegniemy i każde z nas zginie.-Oj Astrid, Astrid...wiecznie niezdecydowana. Jestes jedną wielką niedołęgą. Wróżki zlitowały sie nad tobą, żebyś nie zawiodła swoich rodziców. Jak myślisz co sie działo przez ten okrąglutki rok kiedy ciebie nie było? Każdy spisał cie na straty i nie przejmował sie tobą. Leżałaś tam wieczność, i nikt ani razu cie nie odwiedził.-Czułam jak po moim policzku spływa samotna łza. To nie może być prawda! Moje serce właśnie pęka, przez tą idiotke która prubuje wkręcić mi kit, zeby mnie zgiąć. Ja sie tak łatwo nie dam siostruniu...Właśnie uwolniłaś bestie.-Nikt cie nigdy nie kochał!-Krzyknęła. Mocno zaciskając pięść podniosłam ręke do góry. Merida szybko zaczeła dryfowac w powietrzu, żeby runąć z wielkim chukiem na ziemie. Wstała i popatrzyła na mnie z zadowoloną miną.-Nareszcie! Astrid Hofferson pokaże na cą ją stać!-Krzyknąła. -Zamknij sie wreszcie!-Miotnęłam ręka, a ona znowu runeła na podłoge.-Naprawde chcesz zobaczyć na co mnie stać?-Krzyknęłam do niej. Popatrzyła na mnie z hytrym uśmieszkiem. -Czekałam na to całe życie niedołęgo.-Powiedziała Stałam na środku polany. Patrzyłam z nienawiścią prosto w twarz mojej siotrze. Nie wytrzymałam, moje nerwy pękły jak balon z wodą. Cała energia zaczyna sie we nie wzbierać. Czuje koło siebie wyraźy zapach lasu i skoszonej trawy. Kątem oka zauwarzam zieloną mgłę która wiruje kołomnie. Zamykam oczy by skupić sie na całej mojej energii. -Hedera! Co sie dzieje As!?-Krzyknął mój chłopak. Wiem, że jest gotów poświęcić za mnie swoje życie. Ale nie wie do czego jestem zdolna, pokarze wszystkim na co mnie stać, a najbardziej przekona sie o tym Merida. Wziełam głęboki wdech, a zapach stawał coraz bardziej wyraźny. Zaraz wszystko sie zmieni. Czkawka: Patrzyłem na As z podziwem. Stała jak słóp soli na środku polany, a kołoniej zbierała sie coraz to większa kula wypełniona zieloną mgłą. Chwile później znikła w niej moja dziewczyna, a pył zaczął szybciej wirować. Chyba zaraz coś sie stanie. Trzeba powiedzieć innym, że As straciła kontrole, bo zaraz ta okolica przestanie istnieć. -Eret, leć powiedz chłopakom niech trzymają sie zdala od As.-Wskazałem na blondynke. -Ona chce nas pozabijać!?-Krzyknął zrospaczony Sączysmark.-Jestem za młody żeby umierać.-Złapał sie za głowe. -Smark daruj sobie.-Powiedziałem zarzenowany.-Zbierzcie naszych z ziemi i to szybko. Zaraz będzie niezły wybuch. -O tak siostra! Nareszcie jakaś rozwałka.-Krzyknął uradowany Mieczyk. -O no błagam...-Strzeliłem dłonią o czoło i poleciałem w strone Tristiana.-Wsiadaj zaraz będzie niezły bajzel.-Wskazałem na As, a raczej na wielką zieloną kule. Chłopak sie przeraził i szybko wskoczył na smoka. -To żeś se dziewczyne wybrał.-Zaśmiał sie. -Bardzo śmieszne.-Prychnąłem. Kocham As i nie obchodzi mnie to, że zaraz spowoduje wybuch na pół planety. Chociaż chciałbym jeszcze pożyć, wiem że ona nas nie zabije. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak Mieczyk ze Szpadką zabierają Joffreya i Sanse. No to teraz już chyba wszyscy. Ułożyliśmy sie w jednym żądku i niekaliśmy co sie stanie. Astrid: Cała moja energia, cała moja moc, cała moja siła...Wszystko włożyłam w tą kule. Mam nadzieje, że ta zołza popamięta mnie raz na zawsze. Podniosłam ręce do góry i jednym szybki ruchem rąk rozłożyłam je szeroko. Krzyknęłam i cała energia rozproszyła sie na wszystkie strony. Słyszałam jeden wielki chuk i krzyki mutantów. Inni popadali na ziemie jak muchy. Cała polana zaczeła sie palić. Las, który nas otaczał przestał istnieć w ciągu sekundy. Patrzyłam ze złością w strone Meridy. Nie był jej tam. Pewnie wyleciała w powietrze na sporą odległość. Szukałam jej wzrokiem i zobaczyłam ją pod pewną skałą. Leżała tam jeszcze przytomna. Zaczełam iść w jej strone. Stawiałam pewnie, wolno kroki. Ziemia z każdym moim krokiem, ziema zaczeła za mnąż wybuchać. Gdy doszłam do niej popatrzyła mi w oczy i perfidnie sie zaśmiała. -Skoro ja nie moge go mieć, obie nie będziemy go miały.-Powiedziała i wystrzeliła piorunem w strone Czkawki. Prąd przeszył jego bezbronne ciało. Brunet stracił przytomność i zsunął sie ze smoka. Spadał z wysokości kilkuset metrów. -Czkawka! No to macie kolejnego Nexta. Chyba najdłuższy jak dotąd. Nastepny będzie za około 2 tygodnie bo będe nad morzem na wakacjach, a nie będe mieć neta. Piszcie czy wam sie podoba ta cała wojna... ''' '''Next Rozdział 11 Astrid: Wszystko działo sie tak szybko. Czkawka spadał, a ja nie wiedziałam co zrobić, bo byłam w tak wielkim szoku. Obracał sie szybko wokuł własnej osi. Już miałam mu pomuc, zrobić coś, cokolwiek żeby tylko spadł bezpiecznie na coś miękkiego. Widziałam jak Tristan na Szczerbatku zanurkowali i złapali Czkawke dosłowanie 10 metrów od ziemi. Odetchnęłam z ulga i poleciało mi pare łez szczęścia, ale przypomniałam sobie, że on może już nie żyć... W obozie: -Połużcie go na macie!-Rozkazał Eret. Każdy z nas był w szoku, po wcześniej rozegranej bitwie, ale nikt tego nie okazywał. Każdy z nas w środku czuje lęk i ulge, że nikomu nic sie nie stało...no prawie nikomu. -Musze go obejrzeć.-Powiedziała Sansa. Miała rozpacz w głosie. -Dlaczego akurat ty?-Spytał zdenerwowany Eret. Już miała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwałam tą dyskusje. -Dletego że, ona ma tą samą moc co Merida. Wie jakie są jej słabe punkty i jak leczyć rany zadane przez nią.-Powiedziałam obojętnie, jednak w moja dusza była właśnie roztrzaskiwana na małe kawałeczki. Czułam jak serce mi wali. Jeśli on tego nieprzerzyje to ja też. Sansa podeszła do mojego chłopaka i rozdarła mu koszule. Widać było fioletowe znaki na brzuchu. -Posmaruje maścią i nawet nie będzie śladu.-Oznajmiła.-Jednak jego stan mnie niepokoi.-Dodała. -Poważny?-Spytał Sączysmark. -Krytyczny.-Westchnęła.-Astrid? -Tak?-Odrazu kucnęłam obok niej i popatrzyłam na idelny tors mojego chłopaka oznobiony fioletowymi plamami. -Masz moc uleczania?-Spytała. Widać, że była sznsa i jeszcze żył. -Tak, ale...-Przerwała mi. -Musisz go uleczyć. Nie mamy dużo czasu. Góra 2-3 dni, z każdym będzie coraz gorzej.-Powiedziała z łazami w oczach. -Ja nigdy nie prubowałam na ludziach.-W obozie zrobiło sie cicho. Słychać było tylko oddechy innych.-Wrócimy do królestwa i zwołamy narade.-Dodałam. -Ale co ci to da?-Spytał Jack. -Moje wróżki chrzestne powinny wiedzieć, czy będą jakieś skutki uboczne. Do czasu kiedy sie nie zjawia będę szukać w księgach. -Idziemy! Czas sie kończy.-Powiedział Eret i prubował Czkawke położyć na Szczerbatku. Jedym ruchem ręki sprawiłam, że Czkawka zaczoł dryfować w powietrzu,a cały obuz był już spakowany. -Ruszamy.-Powiedziałam i wsiadłam na Wichure. Wzbiłyśmy sie w powietrze i lecieliśmy do Królestwa. Czkawka „leciał“ kołonas. Po wylądowaniu ruszyłam prosto do Twierdzy. Spotkałam tam moich rodziców i Stoicka z Valką. -Synu!-Krzyknęła zrospaczona kobieta i podbiegła do mnie.-Co sie stało?-Spytała ze łzami w oczach. Nie odpowiedziałam. Nie wiem dlaczego, może nie chciałam im w tej chwili mówić o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwu i pogarszać sytułacji, a może poprostu bałam sie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Opuściłam Czkawke na podłoge i przytuliłam mocno. Zaczełam płakać w jego ramionach, które nawet mnie nie obejmywały. Leżał bezwładnie na podłodze pogrązony w mocnym śnie, albo przygotowuje sie do śmierci. -To twoja wina!-Krzyknął Stoic, a w tym samym momencie do Twierdzy wparowali wszyscy pozostali. -Nie! To nie jej wina!-Krzyknęła Elsa. -Elsa? Co cie do nas sprowadza?-Spytał Stoick. -Wojna. Musiałam wam pomuc.-Wytłumaczyła. -Jaka wojna?-Spytał mój tata. -Z innymi.-Powiedział Jack. Każdy w sali znowu umilkł jednak nie na długo. Pierwszy ocknął sie Stiock. -To niemożliwe.-Zaprzeczył.-Oni żyli ponad sto lat temu. -Wrócili i to z nową „Królową“-Powiedział Sączysmark. -Kim? Odrazu jak sie dowiem która to, to każe ją zabić, bez najmniejszego namysłu.-Biedny Stoick niewiedział, że to jestn „idealna“ kandydatka dla Czkawki na męża. -Merida.-Powiedziałam, a on odrazu zbladł. -Co?-Spytał wyraźne zszokowany tym co usłyszał. -Tak Wodzu, to Merida i włada równie potężną mocą jak Astrid.-Wtrąciła Heather. -Ale to niemożliwe! Moja córka!?-Krzyknął mój ojciec. -Tato przykro mi.-Prubowałam go pocieszyć ale mi to nie wychodziło. -Jak ona mogła? Zdradzić swoją ojczyzne!?-Złapał sie za głowe i usiadł na drewnianym krześle. -Martinie, dobrze że nic nie zrobiła Astrid. Nienawidziła jej.-Przyznała ze smutkiem moja mama. -Co sie z nią stało?-Zwrócił sie do mnie. -Uciekła. Nie wiem dokąd, ale musimy być przygotowani.-Powiedział, a po mojej twarzy spływały łzy. -Teraz to nieważne trzeba ratować mojego syna!-Zaszlochała Valka. Trzymała jego twarz w obu dłoniach. -Astrid, przecież ty...-Zaczął mój ojciec, ale mu przerwałam. -Tak tato moge uleczeć, ale nie wiem czy ludzi, a nie chcem zrobić mu krzywdy.-Powiedział nadal tuląc do siebie Czkawke. -Już wysyłam kruki do Knieji. Będą tu jutro.-Powiedzial mój Ojciec. -No dobrze. Wszyscy sie rozejść! Każdy musi być gotowy na zblliżające sie niebiezpieczeństwo, dlatego ogłaszam stan wojenny. Każdy będzie miał codziennie ćwiczenia od rana do wieczora. Reszty dowiecie sie jutro.-Ogłosił Stoick i prubował podnieść swojego syna. Pomogłam mu unosząc ciało Czkawki tak jak około godziny temu. -Pomoge.-Ruszyła do pokoju chłopaka, a Stiock poszedł za mną. Gdy doszliśmy do jego pokoju otworzyłam drzwi i ułożyłam chłopaka delikatnie na łużku. Stoick zamknął drzwi i usiadł na krześle, a ja na łużku koło Czkawki. Moja dłoń zaczeła gładzić jego dłoń. -Ty naprawde go kochasz.-zaczoł mężczyzna i spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco. Nie odpowiedział mu.-Przepraszam.-Dodał. Spojrzałam na niego. -Nic nie szkodzi.-Odwruciłam wzrok i wtopiłam go w zamknięte powieki chłopaka. Błagam ja chcem zobaczyć te zielone tęczówki! -Myliłem sie co do Meridy.-Zaczoł ponownie.-Byłem w błędzie i mam nadzieje, że wybaczysz mi moje okropne zachowanie.-Naprawde tego żałował. -Nie była na wodza zła-Sprostowałam.-Poprostu dziwiło mnie pańskie zachowanie.-Dodałam niepenie. -Dziękuje, ci dziecko.-Jego twarz rozpromieniała, jednak nie na długo, gdy spojrzał na syna wrócił cały smutek. -Ja sie nim zajme. Obiecuje.-Powiedział po chwili ciszy.-I tak nie będe mogła spać, po tym co sie dzisiaj stało. -Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to przyjdź.-Jeszcze raz spojrzał na syna i wyszedł z pokoju. Wstałam i przebrałam sie w piżame. Czkawke przebrałam dzięki swojej mocy. W mgnieniu oka miał na sobie luźną tunike i brązowe spodnie. Położyłam sie kołoniego i zaczełam gładzić jego policzek. Czułam jak jego klatka piersiowa podnosi sie bez żadnych komplikacji. Wspaniale! Oby wytrzymał do jutra. Podniosłam sie i spojrzałam na bruneta z góry. Zaczełam gładzić jego ciepły policzek. -Ja jestem twoja, a ty mój.-Złożyłam na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. No nareszcie next. Przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo na niego czekać, ale sprawy osobiste. Mam nadzieje, że moje opko was nie nudzi. Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieje, że ten next wam sie spodoba. Next Rozdział 12'' Astrid: Obudziłam sie wtulona w Czkawke. Miałam nadzieje, że sie obudzi, ale lerzał nieprzytomny kołomnie. Pogłaskałam go powoli po policzku i zaczełam robić mu małego warkoczyka z boku głowy. Myślałam o tym czy uda mi sie go uratować. Musi. Drzwi od pokoju zaskrzypiały i lekko uchyliły. Heather gdy mnie zobaczyła weszła śmielej do pokoju. -Choć na śniadanie.-Powiedziała nieśmiale. -Nie chcem jeść.-Oznajmiłam i znów popatrzyłam sie na idealnie wyrzeźbioną twarz bruneta. -Ojciec chce z tobą mówić.-Powiedziała poważnie. Nie odpowiedziałam tylko niechętnie wstałam z łużka i ostatni raz spojrałam na chłopaka. Szłyśmy chyba z 10 minut. Nie powiem Czkawka ma wielki dom. Weszłam wraz z siostrą do sali narad i ujrzałam tam wszystkich wyraźnie zaciekawionych moją obecnością. Na samym środku ujrzałam moją wróżke chrzestną. -Goździk!-Krzyknęłam i przytuliłam sie do niebieskowłosej kobiety przewyższającej mnie o głowe. -Astriś kochanie.-Powiedziała z troską.-Jak sie czujesz?-Dodała trzymając moją twarz w obu dłoniach. -Ja dobrze, ale...-Przerwała mi. -Tak wiem. Czkawka jest w powarznym stanie i trzeba mu pomuc.-Pogłaskała mnie po prawym policzku. -A gdzie Petunia i Róża?-Zauwarzyłam, że Goździk jest sam. -Przyjadą jutro. Mieliśmy dzisiaj bardzo powarzną sprawe Knieji. Jak już wiesz wąż nie żyje, a z każdym dniem znika coraz więcej mieszkańców Knieji. Nikt ich nie znalazł i nie ma żadnych śladów. -Inni.-Powiedziałam.-To Inni. Wrócili. Nadchodzi zima.-Powiedział, a Goździk zamarł. -Twoje chrzestne robią wszystko, żeby powstrzymać zniknięcia. Nie wiem czy im sie uda. Musze do nich wracać, ale najpierw pomuc tobie.-Przytuliłam ją mocno. -Dziękuje.-Rozpłakałam sie. -Nie płacz dziecko.-Pogłaskała mnie po głwie.-Choć idziemy zobaczyc tego twojego męża.-Powiedziała wyraźnie zadowolona. Wyszłyśmy z twietrdzy i ruszyłysmy do pokoju Czkawki. -To nie jest mój mąż, nawet narzyczony.-Westchęłam. -Ale kochacie sie.-Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową.-Tylko to sie liczy. Właśnie tak go uratujesz.-Nie zrozumiałam. -Tak, czyli jak?-Spytałam. -Miłością. Jak myślisz dlaczego ratowałaś tylko zwierzęta i rośliny? Ty je kochasz. Jesteś częścią nich. Jak siostra. Masz specjaly dar dzięki, któremu byłaś zawsze z nimi związana. Z ludźmi jest inaczej. Owszem możesz ich uratować, ale z tym jest większy problem. Musisz tego kogoś szczerze kochać inaczej nawet twoja moc nic nie da.-Powiedziała z żalem. Czyli moge uratować Czkawke! Ucieszyłam sie. -Uratuje go! Powiedz mi tylko jak?-Poprosiłam. -Astrid tego musisz dokanać sama. Ja nie wiem. Nigdy nie ratowałam człowieka i nie słyszałam by ktoś człowieka uratował w ostatnich latach. Wyczytałam to w starych księgach naszej biblioteki. To jedyne co znalazłam. Tak mi przykro.-Mina mi zrzedła i nagle opuściła odwaga. Jednak nadzieja jeszcze została. -Musze chociaż spróbować. On jest dla mnie wszystkim, bez niego nie ma mnie.-Powiedziałam z rozpaczą. Nie czekając na odpowiedź pobiegłam do pokoju gdzie lerzal chłopak. Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam Czkawke duszącego sie na łużku. Miał zamknięte oczy i strasznie siną twarz. -Czkawka!-Podbiegłam do niego i prubowałam go uspokoić, ale to na nic. -Astrid, co sie...?-Do pokoju weszła moja chrzestna i skamieniała.-Szybko! Przenieś go na podłoge.-Nakazała. Wykonałam to co chciała. -Podnieś jego głowe.-Poprosiła. Złapałam za tył jego głowy i dotknęłam tych miękkich kasztanowych włosów. Goździk podłożył poduszke po głowe chłopaka. -Mamy mało czasu. Albo teraz, albo nigdy.-Powiedziała załamana.-On umiera.-Dodała po chwili. Popatrzyłam na chłopaka z rozpaczą i klęknęłam blisko niego. Wziełam do ręki jedną jego dłoń i trzymałam gładząc ją kciukiem. Skupiłam sie tylko na nim. Nagle przed oczami zobaczyłam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Zemdlałam, a tylko on raczył mnie złapać. Potem ukazał mi sie obraz jak razem rozmawialiśmy, a potem daliśmy nauczke bliźniakom. Impreza. Pierwszy pocałunek i nieudane ognisko...potem te wszystkie wspomnienia przewijały sie w mojej głowie z niewiarygodna szybkością. Raz widziałam go uśmiechniętego, a raz z zakłopotaną miną gdy rozmawiałam z Meridą. Nagle wszystko we mnie wybuchło, a ja krzyknęłam z powodu wielkiego bulu w klatce piesiowej. Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to spokojną twarz Czkawki. Zemdlałam. '''Next Rozdział 13 Czkawka: Ciemność. Jest wszędzie. Nie wiem ile tak trwam, ale myśle że spory okres czasu. Czasami mi sie wydaje, że coś słysze, ale tłumacze to sobie tym, że jestem bardzo zestresowany i mój mózg zaczyna sobie wyobrażać to wszystko. Jednak teraz jest tak samo. Stoje, a może lerze i słysze kobiecy szept mówiący: „Czkawka obudź sie“. Nie kojarze głosu, jednak wiem że skąś go znam. Osoba przemawiająca nie poddaje sie tak łatwo jak wcześniej. „Czkawka obudź sie!“ Dodaje szlochem po chwili: „Ona cie potrzebuje“. ONA. Jaka ona? Kompletnie nic nie pamiętam, ale te słowa dają mi motywacje, żebym zrobił coś w końcu z ta ciemnością. Desperacko obracam sie wokuł siebie. Zaczyna mi sie kręcić w głowie. -Jak stąd sie wydostać?-Doskonale wiem, że to pytanie retoryczne. Odpowiada mi jedynie cisza. Kobieta znowu przemawia: „Astrid, ona...“ .Astrid. Nagle mi sie wszystko przypomina. Merida, piorun i ciemność. Musze sie stąd wydostać! Musze zobaczyć Astrid! Heather: Siedze przy Czkawce już z godzine, a on nic. Wróżki mówiły, że powiennien sie już obudzić, ale on nadal sobie lerzy. Jego stan jest bardzo dobry, gdyby nie Astrid zginąłby w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Kocha go. To widać gołym okiem. Jednak gdy chłapak sie nie obudzi nie obudzi sie też Astrid, a jej stan jest dużo gorszy... Usłyszałam niewyraźny szept i odrazu popatrzyłam na twarz bruneta. Była wykrzywiona, najwyraźniej coś sie dzieje. -A...-Powiedział.-As...-Cały czas prubuje wymówić jej imie.-Astrid.-Powiedział szeptem. Po moim policzku spłyneła łza szczęścia. On sie budzi! -Czkawka otwórz oczy.-Powiedziałam. -Astrid, Astrid, Astrid...-Powtarzał jak głupi. -Musisz otworzyc oczy.-Powturzyłam zdesperowana. Czkawka przewracał głową to na prawą to na lewą strone. Po minucie otworzył oczy tak nagle, że wogule sie tego nie spodziewałam. Odrazy żucił sie na mnie i spytał. -Gdzie ona jest?-Uśmiechnęłam sie i zaczełam iść do Twierdzy. Czkawka: Biegłem razem z Heather do Twierdzy. As leży tam już tydzień, cały czas nieprzytomna. Gdy mój stan sie polepszał jej pogarszał. Wpadliśmy do twierdzy, w której byli dosłowanie wszyscy. Zaczeli krzyczeć i cieszyć sie, że wyzdrowiałem, jednak gdy przypominali sobie w jakim stanie jest As odrazu ich miny posmutniały. -Jak ci sie udało go obudzić?-Spytał Smark. -Nie czas teraz na to. Gdzie As?-Powiedziałem powarznie. Wszyscy sie odsuneli i popatrzyli na stuł. Lerzała na nim As. Podbiegłem tam i odrazu zobaczyłem bladą twarz mojej dziewczyny. Wyraźnie schudła, co odbiło sie na jej cerze.-As.-Powiedziałem zrospaczony. Po moich policzkach zaczeły spływać łzy.-Kiedy sie obudzi?-Spytałem nawet nie patrzac na nikogo oprucz As. Wziołem jej twarz w dłonie i zacząłem płakać. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. -Dzisiaj w nocy.-Odpowiedziała Heat. -Napewno? A jeśli nie?-Popatrzyłem na szatynke. -Zaufaj mi. Obudziłeś sie ty, obudzi sie i ona.-Podeszła do mnie i położyła mi ręke na ramieniu.-Czkawka ja wiem, że ty sie martwisz, ale musisz odpocząć. Poświęcić chociasz chwile dla siebie. -Ale jak? Ona tu lerzy w tak powarznym stanie, a ja nie moge nic zrobić. -Musisz odpocząć, tylko tak jej pomorzzesz...jesteście w pennym sęsie połączeni. Ona żeby uratować ci życie musiała poświęcić część siebie. Ta cząstka jest tutaj.-Dotknęła miejsca gdzie jest moje serce.-Masz te same moce co ona.-Dodała. -A co z moją poprzednią?-Spytałem i natychmiast otrzymałem odpowiedź. -Spokojnie też ją masz. Astrid poprostu musi odpocząć straciła pewną część siebie, ale cały czas to będzie ta sama Astrid. Tobie też radziłabym odpocząć, zrelaksować sie. -Skoro to konieczne. Ale wróce, żeby być przy niej jak sie obudzi. -Dobrze. Ja teraz sie bede nią opiekować.-Obiecała. Kiwnąłem głową na tak i delikatnie pocałowałem Astrid w usta. Gdy sie odsunąłem w sali rozbrzmiał huk trzaskania drzwiami. -Panie, Joffrey wraz z Dagurem uciekli.-Wszyscy zaczeli sie rozglądać. Ja też, jeszcze jak wchodziłem mógłbym przysiac, że ich tu widziałem. -Ale jak?-Spytał Ojciec Astrid. -Wzieli dwa konie ze stajni i uciekli w las. Jakies 10 minut temu. -Szybko! Muszą być niedaleko.-Zawołałem do mojego rodzeństwa i wybiegliśmy z twierdzy. Na dworze czekały na nas nasze smoki.-Każdy przeszukuje inna część lasu. Bliźniaki lewą, Smark ty i Śledzik prawą. Ja polece środkiem. Jeśli nic nie znajdziecie wracacie i przeszukujecie dokładnie jeszcze raz. -A jeśli znajdziemy?-Zapytał Sączysmark. -Wasze smoki będą wiedziały co robić.- Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wzniosłem sie w powietrze. -Lecimy prosto.-Pokierowałem smoka. Lacieliśmy wolno i z uwagą patrzyliśmy na ziemie. Po pół godzinie Szczerbatek zaczął sie dziwnie zachowywać. -Co jest?-Spojrzałem w kierunku, gdzie patrzył sie smok i zobaczyłem, że coś zaczyna przemykać pomiędzy drzewami.-Dawaj na duł!-Krzyknąłem a smok zanurkował.-Omijaliśmy drzewa i krzewy. Po pięciu minutach dogoniliśmy jeźdźca, owinięty był czarnym płaszczem, dosiadał białego konia. Poznaję ta klacz, jest własnościa mojego ojca. -Dagur? Joffrey?-Spytałem. Jeździec zdjął kaptur i ujrzałem blond czupryne, która nalerzy tylko do jednego z nich. -Joffrey.-Uśmiechnął sie cwaniacko i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.-A gdzie twoja ukochana?-Spytał z pogardą. -Przecież to twoja siostra. -Była. Teraz mam inny dom. Lepszy. -Jaki? -Z moją kochaną siostrunią Meridą i bratem Dagurem wspieramy armie innych. -A gdzie Dagur i Merida? -Nie powinno cie to teraz interesować.-Zakpił. Automatycznie przejrzałem jego myśli i już wiem gdzie byli. -Za murem? Tak szybko udało wam sie uciec?-Chłopak zdenerwował sie i szybko wsiadł na klacz. -Będziesz jeszcze błagał o litość.-Żucił w moją strone i kazał klaczy ruszuć. W tej chwili przypomniało mi sie, że Astrid podzieliła sie ze mną swoją mocą. W ręce utworzyłem cos jakby mały dymek i rzuciłem w konia. Wchłonął do niej, a w mojej głowie pojawiło sie coś na wzór mapy i dokładna lokalizacja konia. -Choć Szczerbek i tak nic sami nie zrobimy. Wsumie to trzeba ich będzie obserwować. Narazie nic nie możemy zrobić.-Powiedziałem i wsiadłem na smoka. Next Rozdział 14 Czkawka: Leciałem z Szczerbatkiem pośród chmur. Analizowałem gdzie dokładnie znajduje sie cała trójka zdrajców, inaczej nie mogę ich nazwać. Ich dokładne położenie to mór. Można by wysłać jakiś patrol mór, nocna straż by się tym zajeła. Gorzej będzie jak inni zaatakują, nie mamy wystarczająco dużo ludzi na północy. Podróż od Stolicy do Arendel może zająć nawet 2 tygodnie, a wtedy już nie będzie szans na pomoc. Gdy doleciałem już do zamku wszędzie paliły sie światła, a najbardziej w twierdzy. -Szczerbatku wiesz gdzie masz lecieć. - Mruknąłem i nie smuszczałem twierdzy z oczu. Mimo, że była tam tak jasno nie dostrzegłem nikogo w pobliżu, ale ze środka wydobywały sie donośne krzyki. Wylądowałem na ziemi bez problemu i pobiegłem do drzwi, odrazu otwierając je na oścież. W sali byli dosłownie wszyscy. Moja rodzina i rodzina As, poddanie jak i ludzie z miasta. Nikt nie zauwarzył mojego przyjścia, więc odrazu ruszyłem na środek sali. Wszyscy szeptali o jakimś wielkim zbliżającym sie niebezpieczeństwie. Przedostałem sie przez wielką gromade i moim oczom ukazała sie dziewczyna. Moja dziewczyna. Stała na samym środku sali i patrzyła tępym wzrokiem w tłum. Była ubrana w niebieską sukienke. -As.-Powiedziałem, dość cicho i przez chwile zwątpiłem że mnie usłyszała lecz po chwili jej oczy napotkały moje. Te same niebieskie jak ocean tęczówki. -Czkawka.-Jej twarz nagle odrzyła i zaczeła do mnie biec nie zwracając uwagi na innych. Rzuciła sie na mnie i oplotła swoimi rękami moją szyje. Zaczeła płakać w mych ramionach. - Czkawka. - Powturzyła chlipiąc. -Jestem, zawsze byłem.-Wyszeptałem w jej włosy, po czym pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. -Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Inni wrócili, a ty nie. Ja...-Przerwałem jej. -Ciii. Jestem przy tobie i wszystko jest już dobrze.-Głaskałem delikatnie jej złote włosy. -Nic nie jest dobrze.-Pokręciła głową i odsuneła sie na tyle by spojrzeć mi w oczy. -Jak to?-Zrobiłem zdezorientowaną mine. -Zima nadchodzi.-Powiedziała i stała tak przedemną jak słum soli. Z jej oczu co chwile lała sie łza. -Nie płacz. - Otarłem jej łze z policzka i zostawiłem tam dłoń. - Dlaczego płaczesz? -Czkawka Lord Dowódca Nocnej Straży nie żyje. Został zasztyletowany przez swoich braci tylko dlatego, że pomógł dzikim przejść przez mór. -Ale dleczego im pomógł? -Dzicy umarli by z zimna i staliby sie innymi. Ponad dwadzieściatysięcy dzikich uratował, a oni go zabili. Zabili najszlachetniejszego z siebie. Jaka jest na tym świecie sprawiedliwość Czkawka? Nie ma jej, przez właśnie takich jak dzisiejsza Nocna Straż. -Zrobie coś z tym. Obiecuje. - Złapałem swoją dziewczyne za ręke i poszłem do mojego ojca, który własnie przemawiał do ludzi. -Patrzcie! To Czkawka!-Krzyknął któryś z mężczyzn w tłumie, a potem wszystkie pary oczy były skierowane na mnie. -Synu. - Popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją ojciec. -Tato. - Popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, a potem uścisneliśmy sie jak nigdy. -Nareszcie do nas wróciłeś. Długo cie ne było, reszta wróciła już z 2 godziny temu. Wiesz gdzie oni są? -Tak. -Powiedziałem. -Wiem nawet teraz dokładnie gdzie oni są, a są oni na murze. Planują podbić twierdze Nocnej Straży. -Lord Dowódca nie żyje. -Wiem. - Spuściłem wzrok. - Wiem też co zrobił. Postąpił szlachetnie i za to jestem mu wdzięczny. Wyślemy wojska na mór. -Czkawka...-Przerwałem mu. -Ja wiem, że nadchodzi zima. W sumie, Zima już nadeszła! Ale jeśli nie pomożemy tym ludzią oni zginą i dojdą do armi innych, a tego nie chcemy. -No nie. - Zgodził sie ze mną. - Mówisz jak prawdziwy wódz. -Dodał. Zatkało mnie. -Jestem z ciebie dumny, chyba nawet nie tylko ja. - Uśmiechnął sie do Martina i innych. -Dziękuje. - Odwazejemniłem uśmiech i popatrzyłem na Astrid. Stała kołomnie i patrzyła na mnie z dumą. Złapałem ją ponownie za reke i przyciągnąłem do siebie. -Rozumiem, ze chcecie troche czsu spędzić ze sobą, przed tym co nas czeka? -Tak. - Odparliśmy oboje. -Idźcie. - Pognalił nas ojciec. Wyszliśmy oboje z twierdzy szeroko uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi, że znów możemy być razem. Poszliśmy prosto do mojego pokoju, gdzie odrazu padłem na łużko z As mocno ją do niego przyciskając w namiętnym pocałunku. -Czkawka. - Jękneła i złapała szybko oddech zanim ponownie przyssałem sie do jej ust. Pocałunek wyrażał tęsknote i zaangażowanie. Odwzajemniła go bez żadnego wachania, poczym ponowiła. -Nie musimy jeśli nie chcesz. - Odsunołem sie minimalnie od dziewczyny, jednak ta po chwili znowu sie przysuneła. -Chcem. - Powiedziała krótko i zatopiła sie w moich ramionach, które obieły ją mocno. Położyłem ją na łużku po czym wzniosłem jej ręce na góre, oparłem na rame łużka. -Nie ruszaj. - Dziewczyna zaufała mi całkowicie i bez przciwu czekała na rozwój akcji. Pocałowałem ją mocno i powoli zsunołem jej oba ramiączka sukienka na dół. Z ust Astrid słyszałem szybki i urywany oddech. Niedługo po tym zrobiliśmy żecz za jaką by nas chyba zabili ale nie zwątpiliśmy ani troche. Pamiętałem ten podniecający wyraz twarzy As za każdym razem gdy byłem w niej mocniej. Po tym wszystkim zasneliśmy wtuleni w siebie. ////Ja wiem, że next krótki i długo nie było, ale była w szpitalu 3 tygodnie i miałam strasznie dużo zaległosci które musiałam nadrobić. Ze szkołą jest już okej więc następny next napewno będzie szybciej. Mam nadzieje, ze ten sie spodobał i jeśli macie jakieś uwagi to piszcie w komentarzach. Pozdrawiam :)))/// Rozdział 15 Astrid: Obudziałam sie pierwsza od Czkawki. Lerzeliśmy oboje na jego łużku mocno wtuleni w siebie, tej nocy nigdy nie zapomne. Dopiero teraz zaczełam sie zastanawiać nad konsekwencjami naszego wczorajszego zachowania, ale nie żałuje ani chwili. Patrzyłam sie na niego i zaczełam wspominać nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Uśmiechnęłam sie na samo wspomnienie, gdy Czkawka mnie złapał po tym jak zemdlałam. Mogłabym tak wspominać i marzyć o naszej przyszłości, ale chłopak zaczął otwierać oczy. Popatrzył na mnie niepewnie, ale za chwile automatycznie sie uśmiechnął. -Powiedz mi, że to nie sen. - Odezwał sie cicho i niepewnie. -Nie. - Zaśmiałam sie pod nosem. Zatkało mnie totalnie nie wiem w ogóle co mam powiedzieć. Czy on słyszy jeszcze moje myśli? Coś sie zmieniło od naszego ostatniego spotkania i ja to czuje, nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie co, ale mam przeczucie, że zaraz sie dowiem bo Czkawka zaczoł sie śmiać. -Zmieniło sie i to wiele. Dałaś mi to czego nigdy bym nie miał. - Założył kosmyk moich włosów za ucho, a zaraz po tym wyjął nie wiem skąd różową lilie. -Jak? - Zapytałam. -Myślałem, że wiesz. Nikt ci nie powiedział? - Popatrzył na mnie z powagą. -Ale kto i co miał mi powiedzieć? - Popatrzyłam na niego nerwowo sie uśmiechając. -Ratując mi życie dałaś mi cząstke siebie. Otrzymałem twoją moc As. - Powiedział to patrząc na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. -To niesamowite, teraz napewno wszystko sie ułoży. Będzie tak jak dawniej. - Zaczęłam sie uśmiechać i śmiać, tak jak nigdy wcześniej. -Już zawsze razem. - Pogładził mój policzek, a ja bez żadnego zastanowienia, złapałam jego lekko zarośnięty podbródek i pocałowałam. Pierwsze 3 sekundy to był taki mały wstępik, potym zaczeła sie zabawa. Czkawka położył sie na mnie i zaczął obdarowywać mnie namiętnymi pocałunkami, jakby jutra nie miało być. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwierającego sie zamka i w ostatniej chwili przypomnialam sobie, ze jestesmy oboje nadzy, zakryłam nas oboje kołdrą, dzięki swojej mocy. -Jest tu może Czkaw...-Niestety do pokoju, wszedł akurat Smark. Jakby to nie mógł być Jack, Elsa, Heather. Ale nie bo to musiał być Smark! -Tak jestem tutaj. - Czkawka z nerwowym śmiechem pomachał swojemu bratu. -No to dobrze. Ojciec wzywa. - Powiedział i szybko wyszedł zamykając drzwi. Jednym ruchem ręki zamknęłam je na zamek. -Widze, że masz już wprawe nawet nad telekineza. - Uniósł jedną brew do góry. -Nauczyłam się tego z czasem, samo nie przyszło. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. -No dobra, musimy sie już chyba zbierać. - Czkawka podniósł sie do góry, dając mi tym samym idealny obraz jego torsu. Takich mięśni nie ma nikt w królestwie. Nawet Eret. -Tylko pozazdrościć. - Podniosłam sie do pozycji siedzęcej i zaczęłam bawić sie moimi "mięśniami" w rękach. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam sie, ze zleciała mi kołdra i od głowy do pasa byłam naga. Z wielkim rumieńcem na twarzy zakryłam sie szybko kołdrą. -Ty to masz sie czym chwalić. - Zaśmiał sie. - I nie chodzi mi wcale o mięśnie. - Dostał ode mnie z pięści w ramię. -Nie śmieszne. - Powiedziałam i założyłam ręce na piersi. -Ooo, widze że moja księżniczka sie focha. - Zaczął moówić takim dziwnym głosem. Prychnęłam, owinęłam sie kołdrą i zaczęłam iść w stronę łazienki. Chłopak użył swojej nowej mocy dzięki, której zrzucił moją kołdrę. Fuknęłam i jednym ruchem ręki wyczarowałam niebieską sukienkę bez ramiączek, sięgającą aż do ziemi. Włosy lekko mi sie zafalowały. Czkawka popatrzył chwilę na mnie i dodał parę szczegółów. Między innymi diamentowe kolczyki w uszach, piękny naszyjnik również z diamentem, bransoletkę do kompletu, a na głowie pojawił sie wianuszek z niebieskimi kwiatkami. -Wyglądasz pięknie. - Powiedział Czkawka. -Dzięki. Już widzisz jak nasza moc sie przydaje. - Poszłam jeszcze do łazienki poprawić makijaż. Po jakiś 10 minutach szliśmy już we dwoje, trzymając sie za ręke, korytarzem. Bardzo dużo osób ze slużby się tu kręci. -Ciekawe co chce twój ojciec.-Zstanowiłam sie. -Pewnie chodzi o sprawe z Meridą.-Spuścił głowę.-Nigdy jej tego nie daruję.-Nadal obwinia sie za jej zachowanie. -Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, ze to nie twoja wina? -Gdybym bardziej postawił na swoim, gdybym reagował inaczej. -Czkawka, ten rodział jest już zamknięty i koniec. Zrozum, że już wszystko jest Okey.-Przybliżyłem sie do niego i złapałam za koszule, którą miał na sobie.-Razem możemy więcej, pamiętaj o tym. -Pamiętam i nigdy nie zapomne.-Uśmiechnął sie i mnie pocałował. Po tej jakże by pięknej wymianie zdań ruszyliśmy prosto to twierdzy, gdzie czekał na nas ojciec chłopaka. Uśmiechnięci weszliśmy do sali, ale gdy zobaczyliśmy przerażony wyraz twarzy wodza odrazu uśmiech zniknął nam z ust. -Idą po nas. Wszyscy.-Powiedział, a my staliśmy jak dwa słupy soli. //////Next krótki, ale miałam spore zaległości w szkole i ograniczony czas. Będe pisać to opowiadanie dalej, ale nie wiem w jakich odstępach czasu.//////